The Forbidden
by violette7
Summary: In a strange but not so strange world, Brian is a member of the ruling class from the wealthiest, most noble family , while Justin is a poor commoner and an orphan making him the lowest of the lower class . They fall in love. Will their love survive?
1. One Warm Summer Night

As a Kinney male, Brian was expected to associate with only the 'best' people, people with land, wealth, or noble blood, preferably possessing all three, as his family did. He was also expected to select the daughter of the best of these golden families, marry, and produce an heir. He was after all, a member of the first family.

Unfortunately, the 'best' people were generally insufferable. Brian wasn't yet old enough to accompany the men on any of their excursions, and the boys and girls his age were ignorant. They studied languages no one even spoke anymore, but didn't know any of the languages of the land in which they lived, the land they would one day rule. In fact, they'd never even been outside the walls. They lived in a perfectly ordered, artificial world that had little to do with reality. They studied what their parents told them they must and had absolutely no interest in learning anything else. They were never ill, hungry, sad, or afraid, and nothing exciting ever happened to them. They didn't fall in love with people, but with qualifications, and they sure as hell didn't feel desire so strong that it threatened to consume them, burn them from the inside out. Sex was a means to an end (put tab A into slot B, and tada, nine months later, they had someone to carry on the family name), and not a very pleasant one. The very thought of rutting like beasts offended their delicate sensibilities.

Brian wasn't sure why, but he had absolutely nothing in common with them. He wanted to learn from the world, not books. He wanted to eat strange foods in the open air surrounded by loud, boisterous people. He wanted to learn languages people spoke and skills people actually used. So whenever he could, he disguised himself as one of the 'rabble' and snuck out of the keep and over the high stone wall. Then he'd experience everything he could. He'd watch the various artisans work, the shopkeepers barter and haggle, and the soldiers practice their fighting skills, with and without weapons. He'd listen to the elders' stories of the before time and the young ones' gossip. All the while, he picked up their diverse languages and asked questions, absorbing everything. That was during the day. At night, he'd watch the seedier elements at work, prostitutes, purveyors of intoxicating herbs and powders, and thieves.

Brian had experienced lust before, on a great many occasions in fact. However, he'd had no one with whom to talk about sex or to experiment. He was attracted to boys, but this was strictly forbidden in the keep. Sex was for procreation only, or so they were taught, so sex between men was considered a waste of time, a meaningless indulgence. Sex between men was allowed in the quarters, but, then, everything was. The golden families cared little what happened to the 'rabble,' as long as the men fought or performed backbreaking manual labor when directed and paid tribute. The golden families cared more about the land's abundant resources than anything else. Some of the men from the keep owned plantations, others owned mines, and still others intrigued, writing letters, talking with strange visitors in hushed tones behind locked doors, and travelling to faraway places.

In spite of the fact that Brian could have taken his pleasure with any of the boys in the quarters, he was a little afraid. The men in the keep warned all the boys and girls against having relations with the 'rabble.' They claimed that after doing so they would contract a terrible disease, one that the 'rabble' carried but from which they did not suffer. According to the men in the keep, the golden families had no immunity to this disease, and there was no cure. He knew that most of what he was taught was bullshit, but what if they were right about this? He wasn't sure he was ready to risk his life to put it to the test.

That is, until one warm summer night. That night, as he had done countless times before, Brian had waited until everyone had started drinking heavily and then had snuck out of the keep. However, this night was different from every other that had come before, for, on this night, he saw an angel. With creamy white skin, eyes like glittering blue gems, long eyelashes, plump lips, silky hair the color of sunshine, and the warmest smile, he was a vision. Brian desired this boy with an urgency he'd never even imagined, let alone felt. He knew immediately that he would gladly give up his life if it meant he could kiss those sweet lips, caress that soft skin, feel the boy's hands or mouth around his manhood, and experience the tight wet heat of their joining.

Suddenly, as though the boy could feel the heat of Brian's gaze, the boy looked up, and their eyes met.


	2. A Little History

Justin was cold, hungry, and tired. This was the normal state of affairs for him. Despite the fact that the night was warm, he was wearing a short-sleeved shirt and pants of material so thin you could almost see through them. That night, as he had done every night for the last eight years, he had been hiding from the whoremasters who would try to force him into their service and the horny old men and older and/or stronger orphans with a taste for boys, who trolled the streets once the sun set. He spent his days drawing pictures for tourists. The pittance he managed to earn had kept him alive, though barely, and allowed him the freedom to choose not to become a whore. Unfortunately, that choice kept him on the run most of the night, allowing him little sleep.

He was now resting after being chased by a gang of boys intent on having their way with him. He'd managed to lose them in the quarters' labyrinthine alleyways, but it hadn't been easy. He'd ran for a solid twenty minutes. As he was catching his breath, he felt a strange sensation. He looked up and saw the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen. He was staring at Justin curiously. Justin would normally have taken off running the moment he noticed someone staring at him, but he was rooted to the spot, transfixed by eyes that seemed to change color. One moment they looked light brown with flecks of gold, and the next, sea green.

Suddenly, the boy started moving toward Justin. Justin was a little afraid, but he was excited, too. As the boy slowly approached, Justin tried to determine what sort of person he was. The boy couldn't be an orphan. He looked too well fed and too clean for that. His clothes were drab colored and simple but well made. That ruled out whoremaster. Whoremasters always wore beautiful fabrics in bright colors. He could be a tourist, but he was dressed a little too simply even for them. Plus, they rarely ventured out at night. Justin had quite simply never seen anyone like the boy before.

When the boy reached Justin's side, he sat on the ground next to him. For a couple of minutes, all he did was look Justin up and down. Justin imagined that he was trying to ascertain which of the five groups peopling the quarters he was from. The quarters got its name from the five quarters that housed the five different groups that had lived here beyond memory. In the two centuries since the quarters' establishment, the lines had blurred a bit, though not too much. The five groups still spoke different languages and prayed to different gods and goddesses, but many, especially the young, had learned enough of the other languages to interact with people of different groups. In fact, a patois that was a mish-mash of all five had developed for trade. This intermingling was heightened by intermarriage. People didn't often marry outside their group, but it did happen. Usually, the women would go to live in the husband's quarter. But they still visited their own, bringing their husbands and children with them. When those children were grown, they could live in either quarter, as they were well versed in both cultures. Sometimes, children of such marriages would marry someone from a completely different group or a person with blood ties to two or three. Justin had never heard about anyone belonging to all five, but he'd heard quite a few stories about people belonging to three or four.

Justin was an orphan, which meant he had no status. No family. No group. Not anymore. Friends and family broke ties with orphans, so they had to fend for themselves. Life was hard enough all over without having to feed extra mouths. Thus, orphans wandered about throughout the quarters, sleeping wherever they could, home in none of them. Some died of cold and hunger. Others were taken by the whoremasters and forced to sell their bodies in whorehouses or on street corners in the red district, an area that was not claimed by any of the five groups. There, anything and everything was bought and sold. Justin had even heard rumors that people, young and old, were sometimes kidnapped and held in the red district until they were sold as slaves. Thankfully, Justin was intelligent. He'd managed to become fluent in all five languages in the eight years he'd been on his own (He'd even managed to pick up some of the language the rulers spoke, when the men from the keep came to take men from the quarters away or to collect taxes). He couldn't even remember which group he was from. He was but six years old when his parents died, and he had almost no memories from when they were alive.

Brian wasn't sure what language to try first with the blond boy. He was still learning the differences between groups. Once he heard a person speak, he knew right away to which they belonged, but he wasn't yet knowledgeable enough to tell the difference just by looking. In frustration, he said, in his own language, "I wish you could speak my language."

Justin replied simply, "I can."

Brian's eyes widened. He asked incredulously, "You can understand me?"

Justin smiled a little shyly and answered, "Yes."


	3. First Kiss

Brian was about to ask the blond boy what his name was when, suddenly, his eyes widened. Brian wasn't sure why exactly, but he could clearly see fear in them. The boy jumped up, grabbed Brian's hand, and started running.

Brian asked, "Why are we running?"

But the boy merely replied, "Wait. Tell you after safe."

They ran into an alley, turned right into another alley, and then left into still another. Finally, the boy stopped and directed Brian to step inside an alcove. They stood there for about ten minutes; all the while the boy peeked out.

Brian, assuming that they had eluded whomever had been chasing them, inquired, "Who were we running from?"

Justin turned quickly. He had to silence the beautiful boy with eyes that changed color, but he didn't want to be rough or cover his mouth with his dirty hands, so, in desperation, he kissed him instead. Brian's eyes widened, but he didn't pull away. In fact, he slid his arms around the blond boy's waist and pulled him closer. Brian wasn't sure whether they were doing this right. He'd heard about kissing, but had never seen it. Right or wrong, feeling the boy's lips against his own, their bodies pressed together, was a pleasure. When Justin heard the gang of boys run toward the alcove, he froze. But after a couple of minutes, they passed. Justin broke their chaste kiss and peeked out again. A few minutes later, he turned back to Brian and said, "Safe now. But, we go to another hiding place. More bad people out there."

Brian couldn't help but chuckle at the blond boy's somewhat inelegant use of his language. Course, he'd never met anyone from the quarters who could speak it at all, so that in itself was quite an achievement. He smiled and said, "Okay. Let's go."

The boy smiled brightly in return and started to move out of the alcove, but, before he'd gone a foot, Brian grabbed him and asked, "Wait. What is your name?"

"Justin."

Brian smiled and said, "Mine is Brian."

Justin repeated his name a couple of times and smiled. Then, he walked out of the alcove. Brian followed.

They didn't speak much on the way. Justin was very focused on their surroundings, constantly on the lookout for "bad people." The thought made Brian smile at first, but that changed when they saw a group of boys attacking a smaller boy. They snuck up for a closer look. Brian was horrified when he realized that he was probably witnessing sex, as the boy was an unwilling party, and they were taking turns. That was a monstrous perversion of what he so wanted to do with Justin.

Suddenly, Justin stopped moving. He turned to look at Brian and whispered, "Wait."

Brian was about to ask what he was planning, but, as soon as he opened his mouth, Justin kissed him again. Justin really liked this method of silencing Brian, though he did wonder how he could have survived this long with so little common sense. Justin circled around until he was on the other side of the group. Then, he started throwing rocks at the gang of boys. He aimed for their heads, and he made his mark most of the time. Eventually, they became angry and abandoned their prey to find their attacker. The moment the gang was out of sight, the other boy took off running. Brian waited for Justin for about ten minutes before he started to worry. He was about to go looking for him, but, then, Justin suddenly materialized in front of him. He hadn't seen or heard him approach.

Brian laughed in relief. Justin took his hand and started walking the way they had been going before. He let go once Brian started following, but Brian quickly caught his hand back up and threaded their fingers together. Justin thought his heart would explode it was beating so fast. In short order, they arrived at their destination, a cellar of a dilapidated building. They crawled in through a window and went to the farthest corner. There, Justin lit a candle. There was a dirty blanket on the floor and drawings stuck to the walls. The drawings were of various subjects, interesting-looking buildings, flowers, animals, and very young children.

They sat down on the blanket, and Brian asked, "Did you draw these?"

Justin tilted his head and looked at Brian curiously.

Brian tried again. "Did you make these?" and he pointed to the pictures.

Justin looked where he was pointing and then turned back. He smiled and nodded. "Yes. I do."

Brian breathed in awe, "They're beautiful."

Suddenly, Justin shivered.

Brian removed his light jacket and pulled him into his arms so that Justin's back was against his chest. Then he covered him with it. Justin moved so that he could look into Brian's eyes without having to turn his head and said softly, "Thank you."

Brian was so close to the boy's lips. He really wanted to kiss him again. After a few minutes of gazing into each other's eyes, when the tingle in Brian's groin grew to overwhelming proportions, he could no longer resist. He leaned in and brushed his lips against Justin's.

Justin, being somewhat more worldly than Brian, had seen many people kissing and much, much more, so he knew what came next. His body thrumming with a strange heat, he couldn't help but grab Brian's cheeks and thrust his tongue inside Brian's mouth. Brian was startled at first, but, once the shock had worn off, and his cock had hardened to a painful extent, he did the same, pushing his tongue inside the boy's mouth. Their kiss was awkward at first, but instinct soon guided them to a natural rhythm. They both felt like they were melting.


	4. Vulnerability

Brian's entire body was on fire. Holding Justin in his arms and looking at his flushed face and swollen lips made him want so much, he wasn't even sure what. There was something special about the blond. No other boy made him feel this desperate for his touch. If Brian were alone, he would masturbate. He needed release so badly. He wondered if Justin felt the same way.

Suddenly, Justin's hand was on his cock, rubbing it through his pants. Brian moaned loudly. He couldn't help it. A moment later, Justin's lips were on his. Justin thrust his tongue into Brian's mouth, kissing him passionately as he continued to massage Brian's cock. Then, Justin was pulling Brian's pants down. Brian nearly came when he felt Justin's hand gripping his shaft and then start sliding up and down.

Brian reached over and freed Justin's cock, mimicking the blond's motions. When he started jerking the boy off, Justin whimpered. "What a delicious sound!" Brian thought. Justin directed Brian to lie down and then moved so that he could slide his mouth over Brian's cock while Brian was still jerking him off. Justin thought he'd die if Brian stopped.

When Brian felt Justin's hot wet mouth envelop his shaft, his body began to tremble. He bit his lip to stifle a moan. Justin bobbed his head up and down as he sucked Brian's cock and moved one of his hands down to fondle his balls. Brian couldn't even describe the pleasure the blond was giving him. The sensations were so much better than those he felt when masturbating.

Brian was not normally a generous boy. But he'd never met anyone like Justin before. Suddenly, he had a burning desire to bring Justin the same pleasure he was receiving. So he moved until his head was directly below Justin's cock and then stopped jerking him off. Justin groaned in complaint (a response that made Brian smile). Brian licked the head of the boy's cock and then sucked on it. Then, he slid his lips over it, taking Justin's cock as far into his mouth as he could. Justin moaned around Brian's cock, which made his entire body shiver. He started sucking Justin's cock desperately. He needed release so very badly. Justin increased his pace to match Brian's. A few moments later, they both came, their bodies trembling from the intensity.

Justin pulled away and moved to lie down next to Brian, but Brian pulled the boy into his arms and held him tight. The blond circled Brian's neck with his arms and tightened their embrace. When Brian finally loosened his hold, Justin pulled back a bit and rested his head on Brian's chest, but so that he could gaze into Brian's eyes. Brian whispered, "Justin, that was…"

Brian had no words for how incredible that experience had been.

Justin seemed to understand. He smiled brightly and blushed, but said, "Yeah."

Suddenly, Brian felt very possessive. He couldn't help but ask, "You…have you ever done that with anyone else before?"

Justin blushed a deeper red and shook his head no. Brian sighed in relief. He whispered, "Me, either," which made Justin smile. Justin moved away for a moment (to blow out the candle), but then crawled back into Brian's arms and fell asleep.

*******

Brian was awakened by laughter. He opened his eyes and saw Justin with some girl. She had long curly brown hair. She wrapped her arms around Justin's waist from behind and kissed his neck. Then, she said, "I love you, Justin."

Brian was confused and growing increasingly jealous and angry. Justin had made him feel special, but, clearly, he was not. Brian stood and walked quickly to a stool below the window.

Justin smiled at first and said "Good morning!" but then frowned when he saw Brian step up onto the stool. He just watched in horror as Brian climbed out of the window and started walking quickly down the street. When what was happening finally sunk in, Justin moved to follow.

Brian muttered, "I can't believe this!"

Justin cried out after him, "Wait! Brian, stop. Please. Not understand. Why, why, you go?"

Brian wheeled around and replied accusingly, "You were all over each other! She put her arms around you and kissed your neck! And, and, she told you that she loves you!"

Justin nodded, still very, very, confused. He agreed, "She loves me. I love her, too. She's my, my…"

For the life of him, he couldn't remember the word in Brian's language.

Brian's eyes widened. "You don't even try to deny it? Have you no shame? You said I was the only one that…never mind. Just forget that we ever met."

Brian started walking away again.

Shocked, Justin stood in the middle of the street for a moment, just gaping. But then, he called out, "I don't…she and I don't do the things…the things you and I do…She's…"

Justin was so frustrated that he couldn't prevent tears from falling.

He ran after Brian and grabbed him by the waist from behind. Brian stopped. Justin held on tight and gently rubbed his head on Brian's back.

He pleaded, "Brian. Please, stay. She's my, my …"

In desperation, he used a Vigan word. "My iparyn."

Brian removed Justin's arms and turned around. He asked, "You know Vigan?"

Justin nodded. "Know all quarter languages."

Brian observed the boy closely as he asked carefully, "She's your iparyn (friend)? Not your za'uo (girlfriend)?

Justin's eyes widened, and he shook his head. He laughed. "No. No. I will never have a za'uo."

He took Brian's hand gently in his and blushed as he continued, "But I hope that I have a zmu'uo (boyfriend)."

Brian breathed a huge sigh of relief and pulled Justin into his arms.


	5. In the Light of Day

Standing there, in the middle of the street, holding this beautiful boy, Brian thought about all the things he'd never done before now, all the things he'd never even thought about doing before now. He'd never been so sure that he wanted to test the truth of his parents' warning. He wasn't afraid anymore. He didn't care whether he became ill. If he could be with Justin every day until the day he died, he'd have no regrets. That was it. Right now, only Justin mattered. How had the world shifted so quickly?

Brian didn't know, but he couldn't deny that it had. He'd never stayed out all night before. But then, he'd never met anyone like Justin before, either. He had no idea how his parents would react, and, at the moment, he didn't care. All he wanted was to stay with Justin as long as possible and to…he wasn't even sure what, but he knew he wanted to get naked with the boy as soon as possible. The thought of being able to see Justin's naked form in the light of day gave him a delicious shiver. Last night had been incredible. Right now wasn't so bad, either.

Brian was starting to understand the point. The point of everything. Brian could feel Justin's heart beat. Beating so fast. At pace with his own. Brian wondered if Justin was nervous about his response to the boyfriend question, though it hadn't exactly been a question. Boyfriend. Yet another thing he hadn't done before.

Brian was suddenly shy. He didn't want the boy to see all the emotions that would doubtless be evident in his eyes when he said the words. Was it his patrician pride making him balk at the thought of showing his emotions to anyone? Or was he afraid to let a boy who had the power to hurt him know that he had that power? He wasn't sure. He just knew that he couldn't look at him when he said this.

Into Justin's ear, Brian half-whispered, half-growled, "Your boyfriend better be me."

Justin giggled, and Brian could feel the heat of Justin's blush against his face. He couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, Justin grabbed him by the hand and pulled him back the way they had come. Brian smiled again and threaded their fingers together.

A minute after they started walking Brian stopped. Justin looked at him in confusion as he glanced around. Finally, Brian seemed to find what he was seeking. He let go of Justin's hand and said, "Wait here."

Then Brian walked into an alley about 3 feet ahead of them. Justin knew Brian wanted him to wait, but he couldn't suppress his curiosity. He walked into the alley and saw Brian standing with his back to him. He walked up to him and stood up on his tip toes, so he could see over his shoulder. His eyes widened when he realized that Brian was urinating. His cock was still hard from sleep. Justin had never seen a penis (other than his own) in the bright light of morning before. He was awed. He couldn't help but also be a little turned on.

When Brian finished, Justin surprised both of them by pulling Brian into a nearby alcove and then sliding his fingertips along Brian's shaft. Brian breathed in sharply, and his cock hardened even more in response (it had started to soften as he was urinating). Encouraged, Justin grabbed it firmly and squeezed. Brian grunted in pleasure. Justin licked his lips. He wanted to do to him what he'd done last night, but he was a little shy. Would Brian be embarrassed or think it was gross because of what he'd just been doing? Would he think Justin was undignified? Justin bit his lip as he pondered.

Before he could decide, Brian made the decision for him by leaning in and kissing his lips chastely. Then he kissed him with more force and pushed his tongue inside Justin's mouth as he massaged Justin's now very erect cock through the thin fabric of his pants. A moment later they were kissing passionately, as Justin slid his hand up and down Brian's shaft, while Brian (somewhat awkwardly) pulled Justin's pants down and caressed Justin's cock, running his hand along its length gently. Justin moaned in Brian's mouth, spurring Brian to kiss him more deeply and start jerking him off. The sun was warm on his bare skin, Brian's lips, delicious, and his touch, electrifying. A few moments later, they were both cumming. Afterward, they both pulled up their pants quickly, a little shy now that their passion had been temporarily sated. Justin couldn't even meet Brian's eyes and blushed deeply. He couldn't believe what he'd done.

Brian smiled and nudged Justin's nose with his, causing the blond to look up. In Brian's eyes, there was laughter, but not the mocking kind. Brian gently kissed Justin's lips and then took him by the hand again, threading their fingers together. Justin just beamed as they continued on their way back to the old building.

Soon, they were back in the basement. Now that there was more light in the room Brian could see the rest of it. He saw a makeshift book shelf on the far left wall, kitty corner from the window, and, in the center of the room (against a wall), there was a table. It didn't look very steady, and the chairs sitting around it didn't match. The table held two earthenware mugs, a deep maroon in color, something hot and dark inside (coffee?), and a large flat piece of wood that Justin was using as a platter. On it sat a loaf of fresh-baked bread. The coffee and bread smelled delicious.

The girl had been watching Brian curiously since they entered. Justin said, "Brian, this is Daphne." She didn't say anything. She just smiled and waved a little. Brian couldn't help but smile back. Then he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you." That made her blush.

Justin smiled and said, "Sit down. You are hungry, yes?"

Brian nodded and sat down on the nearest chair. Then, on a whim, he pulled Justin into his lap and grinned. Justin was beaming. Daphne joined them and took a sip from one of the mugs. Justin pushed the other one closer to Brian and said, "Drink."

Brian asked, "What about you?"

Justin blushed as he handed Brian a piece of bread he'd sliced (with a knife Brian hadn't seen at first) and replied, "I have only two cups."

Brian smiled. "Well, I guess, we'll have to share."

Justin smiled and nodded as he munched on a piece of bread he'd sliced for himself.

Brian took a sip. The coffee was good, but bitter. Without even thinking, he asked, "Do you have any sugar?"

Justin shook his head sadly. "Too much."

That shook Brian out of his smitten haze. He finally wondered at the boy's circumstances. Sleeping in a filthy basement alone. Wearing clothes one could almost see through. Brian realized that he was probably an orphan. He hated the thought that he'd embarrassed Justin after he'd offered him what meager fare he could afford.

Brian laughed and said something he often heard his mother say. "Just as well. I should really start watching my figure."

Justin and Daphne both burst out laughing.

Then Brian said (in a fake serious tone) something very like what he often heard his mother say to his sister. "What? If I'm not careful, no handsome prince will ever want to marry me."

That had Justin and Daphne laughing so hard they almost tumbled to the ground. When they finally stopped laughing, Justin turned his head so that he could look into Brian's eyes and stated solemnly, "I will marry you. No need starve and wait for a handsome prince."

Brian's eyes danced playfully and he tilted his head seductively as he drawled, "Aren't you my prince? You certainly are handsome."

Justin blushed and looked down but then peeked up at Brian from under his long blond lashes. Justin whispered, "Okay. I will be your prince, Brian."

Friggen adorable! (Brian thought) Then Justin smiled. He smiled so brightly and with such warmth that Brian thought he was holding at pure sunshine in his arms.

*******

A short wisp of a woman with light brown hair falling to her lower back watched a tall slender man, her husband, pace in front of his large oak desk. Suddenly, he wheeled around to face her and bellowed, "This is all your doing!"

The woman wrung her hands together a couple of times, but then wrapped her hands in her shawl. This nervous habit was the only visible indication that she was in any way unsettled. Everything else, from her upright posture to her patient eyes, her serene countenance, and the gentle half-smile playing on her lips, gave one the impression that she was completely at ease.

Her husband was now red in the face and leering as he mimicked her, importuning, "He's becoming a young man. We need to give him some freedom. If we do not, he'll rebel and misbehave for sure."

Then, he spun back around and smashed a vase sitting on a nearby table.

Again he bellowed, "Brian has been gone all night! He's undoubtedly in the quarters, probably impregnating some filthy peasant girl this very moment. Well, I won't tolerate it! I've done things your way long enough. From now on, I will make all decisions pertaining to my son! But first things first. I'm going to send my personal guards after him. Markus, get in here!"

A moment later, a young, tall muscular man with black hair entered the room. His pace was quick, but not rushed. He stood in front of the other man, his head bowed, his face betraying no emotion.

The older man commanded, "Take your squadron and comb the quarters! You are to find my son and bring him back to the keep at once!"

The older man turned to walk away, but then stopped. Almost as a second thought, he added, "Kill whomever he's with."

Markus didn't even flinch at the older man's casual cruelty. He simply replied, "Yes, sir" and departed. The older man was too wrapped up in his murderous rage to observe the look that passed between his wife and the captain of his personal guard on the young man's way out. But anyone who had seen it would have sworn that it was a look of longing.

*******

"Well, I'd better go," Daphne said in Vigan. Then she asked, "Are you coming to the marketplace?"

Justin smiled brightly and shook his head. "Not today."

Daphne nodded and smiled as she gave him a knowing poke. Then, like a flash, she was gone. Brian was amazed at how quickly both she and Justin could climb in and out the window.

Justin's hands shook a little as he cleared the table. He wanted desperately to tackle his new zmu'uo, his first zmu'uo, tumbling with him onto the blankets on the floor, but he'd never been with anyone before, so he was nervous. He'd witnessed nearly every sexual act one could imagine, but seeing and doing were very different things.

Brian was having similar thoughts. Though he appeared unruffled, he was even more nervous than Justin was. He understood, in theory, what sex was, but he'd never seen it or read about it, let alone done it. However, Brian was not about to let fear prevent him from getting what he wanted. So despite his nervousness, he walked up behind Justin and buried his face in Justin's neck. Feeling Brian's soft lips against his skin, Justin's breathing grew ragged. He started to tremble as he turned around. Before he'd turned around fully, Brian's lips found his. Brian plunged his tongue into Justin's mouth. Justin met Brian's passion with his own, devouring his lips, his tongue, his mouth. Justin's desire soon overcame his shyness, and he found himself pushing Brian toward the "bed." Once there, he did actually tackle Brian, pushing him down and tumbling with him onto the blankets on the floor. Brian and Justin grinded against one another for a few moments while kissing passionately, but, then, suddenly, Brian pulled away, pushed Justin off of him gently, and, still out of breath, he whispered, "I want to see you." Justin looked over at him quizzically, but allowed the boy to do as he wished. Brian slowly pulled Justin's shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor and then slowly pulled his pants off. When Justin was completely naked, Brian stared at his naked form and gently ran his hands over the soft white skin of Justin's chest, arms, stomach, and legs.

Justin smiled shyly when Brian whispered, "So beautiful…"

Brian swallowed hard and looked deeply into the boy's sparkling blue eyes. He kissed his lips gently and then placed open-mouthed kisses downward, from Justin's neck to his chest and then to his stomach. Brian looked up at Justin, who was flushed with a mixture of shyness and desire. When Brian licked the tip of Justin's fully erect cock, Justin started to pant. Brian engulfed Justin's cock with his hot wet mouth, causing the blond to shiver with desire. Justin threaded his fingers into Brian's chestnut hair when he started to swirl his tongue along the blond's shaft as he sucked his cock, bobbing his head up and down. He took more and more of it into his mouth, until finally the tip of Justin's cock hit the back of his throat. Without even thinking, Brian swallowed, eliciting a deep moan from the blond. Brian slipped his hands under the blond and squeezed his ass. Without warning, Justin came. He began to shake uncontrollably as he did so.

Oddly, Justin's orgasm only fueled his passion. The moment Brian sat up, Justin pulled him down on top of him and kissed him deeply. Then, in a half-pant, half whisper, Justin said, "I want you inside me."

Brian had thought he'd reached his limit. Between the kissing and rubbing, caressing, and sucking, Brian had grown painfully erect, but those five words, barely above a whisper, caused an ache, an ache for release, stronger than any he'd ever felt. Seconds later, he was naked and on top of Justin, Justin lying on his belly. Justin reached over to a small shelf that contained a brush and a strangely shaped glass bottle. Justin grabbed the bottle and handed it to Brian. When Brian looked confused, he said, "Perfumed oil. Daphne gave me. To smell nice."

When Brian still looked confused, Justin sat up, facing Brian, and poured some onto the palm of his hand. Then, he rubbed the oil all over Brian's cock, squeezing it hard and sliding his hand up and down his shaft as he did so. Brian unsuccessfully attempted to stifle a loud moan.

Justin handed the bottle to Brian and rolled back onto his stomach. Brian, finally understanding what Justin wanted him to do, poured some oil onto his hands, replaced the bottle on the shelf, and then rubbed oil in between the blond's round firm cheeks. Brian's fear of hurting Justin overcame his discomfort at his lack of experience, so he found the courage to push a finger inside him. He pushed his finger all the way inside, inadvertently hitting a slight protrusion, and jumped a little when this elicited from Justin a deep body moan. Encouraged, Brian added a second finger, this time seeking out the special spot with both fingers. In response, Justin breathed, "Oh Brian…"

Brian couldn't wait any longer. He removed his fingers and positioned his cock against Justin's entrance. Justin got up onto his knees, though his chest was still flat against the blankets. Brian swallowed hard and started to push his cock inside Justin. The second the tip of his cock was enveloped in Justin's soft warmth, his entire body was likewise enveloped in warmth. Brian threw back his head and closed his eyes tight. When Justin breathed in sharply, Brian's eyes flew open and he stopped moving. Justin gripped the blankets tightly and whispered, "More."

Brian obliged. When he was halfway inside Justin, his body positively buzzing from the pleasure he was experiencing, Justin gripped the blankets tighter and stiffened. Brian froze and instinctively started massaging Justin's lower back. When Justin relaxed, Brian started to push further inside. He meant to do so slowly, but Justin mewled softly, heightening Brian's desire to the point that he could no longer hold back. He buried his cock inside Justin in one thrust, causing Justin to gasp, but not in pain. Brian had managed to hit Justin's special spot, sending a wave of pleasure throughout his body. Justin's cock had softened a bit as a result of the searing pain, but, now, he was hard as a rock. He licked his lips and arched his back. Brian grunted, grabbed Justin's hips tight, and started to thrust, pulling almost all the way out and then burying his cock completely each time.

Brian was sweating and panting, struggling to delay his orgasm. Suddenly, he had an unconquerable urge to hear Justin moan more and more loudly. So he rolled Justin onto his left side, lifted his right leg onto his shoulder, and moved a bit to the right. Then he started to thrust to the left and down. Brian couldn't help but smile when Justin started to pant and mewl. Brian then began thrusting faster, which caused Justin to throw back his head and moan louder than ever before.

Justin felt like his body was weightless, and he lost all conception of place and time. He gazed at Brian, falling into the depths of his eyes, now the color of smoky quartz flecked with gold. Justin had never imagined he could feel such perfection. He knew then that their bodies were made for each other.

Watching Justin, the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen, and he felt sure the most beautiful boy in all the world, watch him rapt, Brian was struck with the thought, for the second time that day, that Justin was quite simply the reason. Brian's reason. For everything. He vowed then that no one and nothing would ever, could ever, force Brian to abandon him.

Neither boy knew that at that very moment, the king's personal guards were scouring the streets looking for Brian, drawing ever nearer to the dilapidated house, advancing on the couple, intent on killing Justin, gutting him like a pig and leaving him to die in the street. No, they were blissfully ignorant of the obstacles to come, and they would be for a few more sweet hours.


	6. In the Dark of Night

Brian was holding Justin. He'd thought that Justin's stroking or sucking his cock was pleasurable, but fucking Justin was even better. A million times better. He didn't care if he did fall ill, as his father had said he would if he cavorted with a commoner. Justin was so beautiful and sweet; wise in the ways of the world, yet somehow innocent, too; and incredibly intelligent. Brian thought that he would make the perfect mate. He couldn't even imagine having the kind of relationship he had with Justin with any of the 'noble' young people he knew. But everything felt natural and right with Justin.

Justin ran his fingers lightly over Brian's chest and inquired softly, "You live in the keep, yes?" This was something Justin had avoided thinking about, let alone asking, but, at some point, he knew they'd have to discuss it. As much as Justin hated to acknowledge this, Brian was most likely a nobleman's son. He could speak the language of the ruling class fluently, seemed almost entirely unfamiliar with life in the quarters, and looked and acted nothing like any person Justin had yet known. Justin was unsure how this would impact their relationship. Those of the ruling class had little personal contact with people in the quarters, but Justin had heard stories about men from the keep taking their pleasure with women, girls, and even boys from the quarters. Terrible stories. Their partners were often unwilling. But sometimes they were all too willing, that is, they fell in love and were left broken hearted. If the stories were accurate, when women or girls became pregnant from sexual encounters with men from the keep, they were either killed outright, or they were allowed to deliver and then soldiers came to take the baby away. No one ever learned what became of these children. The moral of every story was the same: "Avoid sexual or romantic entanglements with men from the keep."

Brian hesitated to answer Justin's question. Right now, they were on relatively even footing (Justin had a bit more 'power' just now because he was so well acquainted with the quarters and knew how to protect himself and others). However, the second Brian acknowledged their class difference out loud, everything would change. He wanted to lie, but Justin would never take him for a native of the quarters. Plus, he wanted to share everything with his…his boyfriend. He couldn't help but smile at the thought. He had a boyfriend. Crazy. Finally, Brian replied, in almost a whisper, "Yes. I'm the king's son."

Justin nearly burst into tears. It took all his willpower to stay calm (or at least to appear calm). The situation was the worst possible. The king's son, the king's only son, would be expected to ascend the throne one day. He would be expected to take a wife and have children. On top of that, as the future ruler of vast territories in which people of many different races lived, territories bordering lands held by three ambitious enemy powers with large armies, he would need to project a strong manly image. If any of the king's subjects knew that Brian was or had been romantically involved with another boy, Brian would be hard-pressed to cultivate the appropriate image later. Class must also be considered. Justin was a commoner and, worse yet, an orphan. He didn't even have status in the quarters. He couldn't remember which of the five groups were his people or his parents' names. The king would most assuredly want to sever any ties they had, probably by severing Justin's head from his shoulders, as the king was notoriously ruthless.

When he came to this realization, Justin stood up and started dressing.

Brian sat up and also began dressing. As he did, his mind raced. What should he say to Justin? What assurances could he give?

When he was fully clothed, he began, "Justin…"

But Justin cut him off. In Vigan, he asked, "Do you realize that you just signed my death warrant?"

Brian just stared at him in shock.

In Vigan, Justin continued, "Do you think your father will allow a commoner, a male commoner, who has had 'relations' with the crown prince, to live?"

Then Justin turned away. He could no longer keep the tears in. Brian could see him shaking, his body racked with sobs. Brian stood up and approached Justin slowly. When he reached the boy, he gently caressed his arm, but Justin stepped away, out of reach. After a moment, he wheeled around, tears in his eyes. In Vigan, he stated softly, "But that matters little. Every day I have drawn breath over the last eight years has been a day I was not supposed to live. Your father will not allow us to be together. Even if he does not have me killed, we will be apart just the same."

Brian frowned. Though Vigan was the language he spoke with the least proficiency, he decided to attempt to use it to respond to Justin. He wasn't sure exactly what he meant to convey with this gesture, but a gesture it was. He needed Justin to know that, despite their short time together, he cared deeply for him. He said, a bit uncertainly, "What you mean not supposed to live?"

Justin bit back a smile. Brian's cute but ineloquent use of Vigan had drained him of his frustration and fear. It was so strange to hear his extremely intelligent, articulate boyfriend suddenly uncertain and unskilled.

Seeing Justin's smile, Brian was at once humiliated and relieved. Perhaps he had unwittingly reminded Justin that, at least between them, the playing field was level. That they were something the world need not be concerned with, had no right to be concerned with. Brian clenched his fists (he really wanted to be eloquent for this part; he suddenly realized how unfair it was to expect Justin to speak his language all the time) and continued, "Do you not know you are born for me and I for you?"

Justin responded by throwing himself into Brian's arms and holding him tight. Brian wrapped his arms around the boy and assured him, "We find a way. You are mine."

Justin buried his face in Brian's neck and breathed, "That I am. And you, Brian, are mine. I won't let you go."

Brian smiled. He whispered in Justin's ear, "You better not."

Suddenly, Daphne came flying through the window. Justin moved out of Brian's arms and turned to face her. Once she'd reached the boys, she exclaimed (in Vigan) to Justin, "Men, soldiers, are coming! They are searching every building! They're looking for him! It has to be him…the way he dresses and speaks. They say the person they are seeking is a teenage boy who came to the quarters last night and never returned home. Did you know he's the king's son? They'll kill you if they find you with him!"

Justin, panic stricken, asked quickly (in Vigan), "Where have they already been?"

Daphne looked at her friend suspiciously. "Why?"

He explained impatiently, "We have to find somewhere else to hide!"

She started shaking her head. "No, no, no! You need to cut him loose. Right now! Do you have a death wish? They'll kill you."

Daphne glared at Brian. Justin unconsciously took Brian's hand in his and threaded their fingers together.

Justin sighed. "Daphne, just tell me."

She begrudgingly answered, "The Micor and the Parian quarters. They just started searching the Vigan quarter."

Justin kissed her cheek and said "Thanks, Daph" brightly as he pulled Brian toward the window. Justin was strengthened by he and Brian's final exchange and was relieved that the danger, the threat, now had a physical form, something he could evade, protect both he and Brian from.

Daphne sighed as she watched them leave. Justin helped Brian up and then looked back at Daphne.

Sadly, she whispered, "Hide well…"

Justin smiled and replied brightly, "Don't I always?"

Then he was gone.

Justin took Brian by the hand and swiftly and silently crossed the street. Brian scuffed and shuffled his feet as Justin pulled him along. Thankfully, no one was about, and they were soon veiled in the shadows of the dying light. They ran for a full ten minutes without stopping, passing through one narrow alley after another. Brian, who was not used to running on uneven surfaces, or that fast, finally called out, "Tuatari (stop)!"

Justin stopped immediately and paused to smile (Brian was still speaking Vigan), but then pivoted to face his zmu'uo.

Brian slumped against one of the alley's cool stone walls, closed his eyes, and tried to slow his labored breathing, but did not release Justin's hand, not even when Justin held Brian's more loosely so that he could easily disengage if he wished. Justin resisted the urge to rub Brian's back and peered down the alley (the way they had been running), pretending to get his bearings. After all, Brian was not only a boy but also the crown prince. Justin knew he must help preserve his zmu'uo's manly pride.

When Brian's breathing had evened out, Justin turned back to face him. His eyes widened. Brian was staring at him hungrily. Just then, he happened to catch his reflection, barely visible, in a nearby window. His clothes were sticking to his body, as though skin tight, displaying his ass and back muscles prominently. Justin blushed. He hadn't realized he'd been sweating so much. He looked away. Brian's profound desire had already caused his cock to stir.

Justin cleared his throat uneasily and suggested (in Brian's language), "We go…before the men come."

Brian straightened and pulled Justin to him roughly. In a voice still dripping with want, Brian said, "Phersu (to speak) Vigan, immi (I) a'sha (to think) ummi (you) pakar (hot—temperature)."

Justin smiled softly and corrected him in a whisper: "Ubaphersu oolo (you speak when=when you speak) Vigan, niba-a'sha (I think) usi (you are) basa (hot—sexy)," blushing on the last word.

Brian repeated slowly ("Adorably," Justin thought), "Ubaphersu oolo Vigan, niba-a'sha usi basa."

Justin responded brightly, "Tambi (perfect)!" Then he smiled a little shyly and placed a gentle kiss on Brian's lips.

Unfortunately, before Justin could go any farther, he heard the sound of boots on stone. Marching.

Justin did not simply break their kiss, but seemed to jump away from Brian. Brian was confused and a little hurt, until he heard what Justin had heard a moment before. The hollow echo of their doom approaching.

Justin took off running, pulling Brian with him.

Brian and Justin had run nonstop for another ten minutes, and Brian had spent almost that entire time inwardly cursing himself. He felt like such a weakling compared to Justin, who was sweating but not huffing and puffing as Brian was, though Brian hid it skillfully. Brian smiled. Justin's body had turned a pale rose from the exertion. Brian thought that Justin's damp flushed skin made him look even sexier. Suddenly, Justin pulled Brian through a rickety door, so suddenly, in fact, that Brian nearly got a faceful of it. He thanked the gods for his lightning quick reflexes and chastised himself for becoming so lost in thought. Now was the worst time to slack off.

Justin then set about navigating them through what appeared, to Brian, to be a storehouse, as the floor was littered with various barrels and sacks, though the building probably hadn't been used in a few decades, if the oppressively musty air was any indication.

Brian's mocking disdain soon turned to awe when Justin pulled him through a door on the far side of the building. Beyond it was a small waterfall Brian had never seen before. He wasn't sure whether the waterfall was manmade or just conveniently located inside the capital, but it had once been put to good use turning a water wheel, which was clearly broken, but still attached to a grinding mechanism of some sort. This mechanism stood just inside a stone building (about 20 steps away from the storehouse) in the only open part (under an arch).

Brian couldn't help but gape. The building was...simply beautiful. It was a combination of colors, various shades of silver, pink, and green, probably from the minerals in the water, as the dam the builders had constructed to direct the water had broken on one side, and the structure was now partially submerged. Unfortunately, this meant that Brian and Justin had to wade, but Brian couldn't bring himself to care just now. Brian had slowed to a halt so that he could examine the building in greater detail, but Justin tugged on his hand, guiding him to a hidden stone staircase that led to the top of the waterfall.

After they'd ascended, Justin and Brian ran alongside the river feeding the waterfall, following it into a forest, a forest Brian never knew existed. The land started to rise, at first forming a gentle incline, but eventually becoming so steep that Brian and Justin slowed to a walk. When they were both out of breath and Brian was dying for a rest, Justin actually stopped. For a moment, Brian thought Justin had read his mind, but then he turned to look where they'd halted their climb. They'd reached the edge of a tall cliff. A short distance from the edge, the river split in two, the river proper and a tributary. The tributary flowed over the cliff, thundering down to the jagged rocks below, while the river proper continued on through the forest.

Brian was still peering over the edge when Justin started pulling Brian toward the cliff. Brian's eyes widened, and he remained motionless, watching Justin, a puzzled look on his face.

Justin turned back when he could go no further (because Brian was rooted to the spot). He tilted his head and frowned a little.

Then he asked, "Dja (not) ubavy'lin (you trust) immi (me) kai (indicates a yes/no question)?"

_(You trust me, don't you?)_

Brian said nothing for what seemed (to Justin) like an eternity. Finally, he replied softly, "Nibavy'lin ummi."

_(I do trust you.)_

Justin smiled brightly and tugged Brian's hand again, crying, "Dzbantoba! Uka-ebas!"

_(Let's go! You'll love it!)_

Brian couldn't help but smile, though he was still a little nervous.

Justin walked all the way to the edge, let go of Brian's hand, and jumped into the waterfall. Down and into the waterfall. Brian's eyes grew as large as saucers. A heartbeat later, he shrugged and jumped into the waterfall after him.

Brian landed with a thud on stone. He crawled to a sitting position and looked around as Justin started a small fire with short thin twigs and dry leaves. They were in a large cave. The water rushing down the cliff acted as a fourth wall, though fresh air managed to seep in. Brian watched the smoke in concern as Justin placed a longer thicker piece of wood (part of a branch) on the now crackling fire. But he relaxed when he noted that it went deeper into what he could now see was a cave system, rather than just a single cave. The smoke would dissipate long before it found its way out. Brian smiled at Justin. He was brilliant.

Justin climbed in between Brian's legs and leaned his back against Brian's chest. Without even thinking Brian wrapped his arms around him. Justin sunk deeper into Brian's embrace and smiled softly, taking a deep breath for the first time since they'd climbed out the window. They'd be safe for the night. No one would ever believe that their prince was soaking wet, in a dirty cave, holding another boy lovingly in his arms as the two watched the orange-pink light of the sunset reflected and refracted playfully by crystal-blue water with soft orange firelight dancing an accompaniment on the wall.

Well, perhaps, they wouldn't have been surprised to learn that their young prince was bathed in light, enveloped by a faint, but fiery aura, one that was slowly growing stronger.


	7. Well Met

Brian awoke with a painful stiffness in his limbs. He and Justin were lying on the stone floor of the cave in which they'd taken refuge the night before. The cave was relatively dark, although it was clearly morning. Brian could hear birds singing, and when he looked down, he saw the tributary sparkling with the bright yellow light of the sun.

Brian's eyes widened when he caught sight of a tall lanky man with short sandy brown hair standing beside the tributary (at the bottom of the cliff). He appeared to be surrounded by an aura of soft yellow light and held his hand above his eyes, as though trying to spot something above him. For a moment, Brian had the crazy thought that the man could see them behind the waterfall, but he quickly shook off the thought. That was simply impossible.

While Brian was watching the young man below, Justin awoke. He followed the line of Brian's gaze. His eyes widened when he caught sight of the young man.

In Brian's language, Justin stated, "He's looking for us."

Brian turned toward Justin sharply. "What?"

Justin smiled when he saw the look of alarm on Brian's face. "Not worry. He's kind."

"Who is he?"

Justin looked at the cave floor as he struggled to find the words. Slowly, he said, "He gives honor to the Shining One. He's…he's…"

Unable to think of the words in Brian's language, he continued in Vigan, "Asi (He is) sey'uo (a high priest). Za'ai Bhati (The Shining One) epp'nu (gives) ammi (him) azha (the power) za'ar (to see)."

(He's a high priest. The Shining One gives him the power to see.)

"Oodo za'ar?"

(What see?)

Justin smiled. Brian was so adorable when he spoke Vigan. "Ossa (Everything). Umja (The past). Umn'o (The present). U'sha (The future). Ossa (Everything). Topaphersu (We must speak) chaku (with/to) ammi (him). Akaconi (He will know) oodo (what) topa-ii'ja (we should do). Ooro (where) dzban-topa (we should go)."

(Everything. The past, the present, the future. Everything. We must speak with him. He will know what we should do. Where we should go.)

Justin stood and pulled Brian along with him. Then he let go of Brian's hand and started climbing down the cliff. Brian was amazed by the ease with which he descended. Justin made it to a wide ledge and stopped, turning back to help Brian down. In short order, they were both on the ledge.

The young man smiled at them and waved. Justin waved back. Then they continued their descent. Ten minutes later, they waded through the tributary and joined the young man on the other side.

The young man suddenly dropped to his knees and breathed in awe (in Brian's language), "Your highness. You honor me!"

Brian looked at Justin for an explanation. But Justin simply smiled and said, "Brian, this is Emmett."

Emmett led Brian and Justin along the tributary, which moved about a hundred feet away from the cliff and then curved to travel a parallel path. They walked for about thirty minutes, Brian and Justin holding hands and Emmett chattering about the area they were passing through.

Finally, they came upon a gigantic metal apparatus. It stood as tall as the cliff, and, in fact, many metal staircases and ladders led up to the top. Brian imagined that one could cross the apparatus to reach the forest they'd seen last night. Underneath the apparatus, which spanned several thousand feet, were tall thin stone buildings that were connected by small walkways suspended in the air. As they walked beneath the tall sprawling metal structure, sunlight filtered down through gaps in the apparatus.

Brian looked around in wonder. All the buildings appeared to be abandoned. All save one. The building in question was bright pink, and its front door, bright green. However, from far away, no one could see the bright colors.

Brian, awed by the apparatus and the little city beneath, asked, "Who built this place? Where have all the people gone?"

Emmett stopped walking and turned to face Brian. He frowned. "This place once thrived. Many, many years ago. Before any of us or our parents or our grandparents were born. It was built by our ancestors ten or fifteen generations ago."

Brian inquired carefully, "Whose ancestors?"

Emmett smiled. "All of our ancestors. Ancestors of those who live in the keep and the quarters. When this structure was erected, no hatreds existed between people. They spoke many languages and worshipped many gods and goddesses, but they looked upon their differences as a strength. They intermarried often and lived together happily. Now all that has changed. Most people don't even speak to people from other quarters, let alone with people from the keep. Few can speak all six languages, and intermarriage is rare and generally frowned upon."

Brian's eyes widened. The world Emmett described was hard to imagine. In fact, it went against everything he'd ever been taught. According to Brian's father, the people in the quarters were a lower form of life. Not that Brian had ever believed it. But he never imagined that the people in the keep and those in the quarters had common ancestors.

Emmett led them into the colorful building and into a large, mostly empty room. He directed them to sit on brightly colored pillows on the floor and then went into another room.

He returned a few moments later with coffee, biscuits, and a meat stew. He placed it all on the floor in the middle of the room and sat down. He laughed. "Come on, don't be shy. You have to keep up your strength if you are to succeed in the perilous journey to come."

Justin and Brian looked at each other in surprise, but joined Emmett in the middle of the room. The entire time they ate, Brian kept his arm around Justin's waist. Everything was so strange. But just touching Justin centered him. Made everything less frightening.

After they had eaten, Emmett said, "I sought you out because I dreamed of you both last night. The Shining One has much guidance to give you both."

Brian pulled Justin into his lap and slid his arms around the boy's waist. Justin smiled and kissed Brian's cheek before settling in to hear what Emmett had to say.

Emmett continued, "You must see, young prince. Very little is as it appears. Your mother and father are not held together by bonds of love. Your father acquired your mother as one would acquire a territory to consolidate power. She is strong and has allies, but she is not powerful enough to gain her freedom. Your father is stronger and has more allies, though he is arrogant. So he does not see that even as he wields power over your mother, she wields power over him. Even you...You are and are not what you seem. You are of both worlds. You were conceived out of hatred and from evil, but you carry your mother's goodness as well. Only your love for Justin, and his for you, is real..."

Justin blushed and looked at Brian shyly. They hadn't spoken yet of love. Brian met Justin's gaze, but Justin wasn't sure what Brian's eyes were saying. He desperately wished he knew.

"...It alone will never lead you astray, for it is pure and unselfish, unconditional. Everyone will try to separate you..."

Brian held Justin a little tighter.

"…not just the forces of evil but also the misguided. You cannot let that happen. No matter what. Stay together, and you can save us all. Allow yourselves to be rent asunder, and all that is good in this world will be lost. Justin is your light. Without him, you will dwell in darkness, following your father's path, and the land and its people will burn.

Brian exclaimed in frustration, in fear, "But what if my father takes Justin from me? I can't defeat his personal guard. Not alone."

"I can give you some protection, talismans that will keep you connected, but you must travel through the forest to the mountains. A woman there can help you further."

Emmett pulled two bright silver rings out of a small pouch hanging from his waist. They were covered with strange writing, undoubtedly sigils, as they seemed to glow with their own light.

Emmett stated, "Take these rings. As long as you wear them, you will never truly be apart. They will allow you to speak to each other without words over vast distances. In fact, with their inner light, you could find each other in the dark. You would quite simply be pulled in the correct direction. With these, no one can separate you."

Justin smiled and took the rings from Emmett. He whispered, "Thank you. What an amazing gift!"

He looked at Brian a little shyly and slipped the larger one on Brian's left middle finger. Brian smiled, took the other, and slipped it on Justin's. They suddenly had the urge to kiss, and kiss they did. Emmett had to call their names several times before they heard him.

Emmett laughed when they looked at him quizzically. But then he continued, "The woman you seek is Deborah, but most people call her Debbie."


	8. Brian's Light

Brian questioned Emmett, but he got no information other than what Emmett had already told him. However, he did provide Brian and Justin with food and other sundry items for their journey, which he said would take two days. They thanked him, Justin more heartily than Brian, and departed.

Once they were out of earshot, Brian exclaimed in annoyance (in his language), "He gave no details, just vague warnings. How can we fight what we do not recognize as a threat? We need more information. I need more information. What evil has my father done? I mean, he's hardly kind, but evil? I don't know. I know nothing about what he does in the course of his kingly duties. And how has he ensnared my mother? In my company, she never seems unhappy. Not that she seems happy. Maybe content."

Justin offered quietly (in Vigan, for his thoughts about what Emmett had said were too complicated to use Brian's language), "Or resigned."

Brian looked up. He'd been talking mostly to himself. He switched to Vigan. "What?"

Justin replied, "Maybe she's resigned to her fate. Making the best out of a bad situation."

Brian hadn't thought of that. He'd assumed that when a person was unhappy, he or she could not hide it. That that person wouldn't want to. That he or she would continually rail against his or her lot until it changed. He couldn't imagine simply accepting the prospect of a lifetime of suffering.

He asked in astonishment, "But why?"

"For you and your sister. Neither of you is to blame for her situation or whatever else your father has done. Why should you suffer?"

"Why not just leave…she and me and my sister?"

Justin shook his head. "Your father may have let your sister go, but not you. Not his heir. Plus, we do not know with what he binds your mother to him."

Brian grumbled, "Or if..."

Patiently, Justin countered, "Emmett doesn't lie, and his god allows him to see much. I would trust the truth of his words."

Brian would happily believe some of what Emmett said, particularly in regard to Justin, but he didn't want to believe that his father was a monster or that his mother suffered. But most of all, he didn't want to believe that he could become a monster himself. He could easily believe that Justin had the power to save him from darkness, but he did not want to believe that darkness lie within him, just waiting for him to become vulnerable so that it could twist him into something abhorrent.

Justin, as though reading Brian's mind, suddenly drew nearer and caressed his cheek. He whispered, "We all have darkness within. Light cannot exist without darkness. We are all a combination of both."

Justin smiled and kissed Brian's lips gently. "I think it is a far greater thing to battle evil and win than to simply be good. Such people are more understanding, more forgiving. They know not only temptation but also suffering. Often all too well. People are led to evil through pain and despair. The dog that is kicked and starved becomes vicious, later biting people who show him kindness as often as people who hurt him. He lashes out because he has been hurt and because that is all he knows. He doesn't trust kindness because, for him, true kindness does not exist. The show of it is mere trickery."

Brian stared at Justin with an almost frightening intensity as he spoke. After he'd finished, Brian's eyes softened. He caressed Justin's cheeks for a moment and then kissed him deeply, as though he were drinking cool water after a trek through the desert.

A minute or two later, he broke their kiss, but held Justin close. Into his ear, Brian breathed, "You really are my light…"

Brian's soft declaration, coupled with the kiss that had preceded it, caused Justin to tremble (and his cock to harden). He very much wished to do what they'd done the day before, but he knew that the temperature would rise drastically once the sun was overhead, and that would happen in just a couple of hours. They should cover as much ground as they could in the remaining morning hours.

Justin pulled away, moving so that he and Brian were no longer touching. He had to or he wouldn't be able to stop himself from tackling Brian onto the soft grass and kissing, licking, and sucking every inch of his body.

Justin had recently discovered the cruel irony of sex; gratification was temporary and followed by even more fervent desire. He finally understood why, from dusk until dawn, he saw so many men and women grunting and groping in alcoves and alleys all over the quarters. He usually laughed at them, even imitating the strange sounds he heard when he and Daphne passed such ardent and un-self-conscious lovers on the street.

He blushed. Did he and Brian sound like that? Anyone who'd seen them touching each other in the alley the previous morning would have had a good laugh. Suddenly Justin paled. Had anyone seen them? He didn't relish the idea that what he and Brian did could be perceived as a joke or that it in any way resembled what he'd seen others do. When he and Brian touched and kissed…that was special. Beautiful. Not filthy and ugly. Wasn't it?

Justin had to admit that he and Brian could very easily be mistaken for people who had just met and would never see each other again, but who nevertheless were using each other's bodies in very intimate ways. The difference was the way they looked at each other. The way they touched. The way they kissed. Desperate desire was certainly present in all three, but so was a...a gentleness and an awe that made Justin's heart soar. He couldn't deny that he would let Brian use his body in any way that he wished, anywhere he wished, even if they were covered in dirt, even if people were watching, but, somehow, Justin knew that coupling in this fashion, for them, was as special as in any other. The difference was in the feelings that accompanied their desire.

Brian smiled. He had been watching Justin intently as the boy stood in front of him, silent, his eyes unseeing. He was clearly lost in thought. At first, Brian had worried, for Justin had initially been frowning, but, then, he had smiled brightly. That's when Brian had started smiling. He just couldn't help himself.

Brian touched Justin's arm to bring him back. Justin jumped a little in surprise, but when his eyes met Brian's, he smiled again.

Justin shook his head. Laughing self-consciously, he said (in Brian's language), "Sorry. I thought, no, was thinking."

Brian nodded his head slowly. "About what?" He was exceedingly curious.

Justin blushed and shook his head. There was no way he could tell Brian. "Nothing."

Then in a serious voice, he declared, "We go. It's almost noon."

Brian was unconvinced, but he would have hours to drag the information out of him. He nodded, and they started walking, following the river into the forest.

*******

The king thundered, "What do you mean you couldn't find him?"

Markus replied gravely, "We scoured the quarters, but to no avail. Someone claimed to have seen him in the Vigan quarter yesterday morning, but if he was ever there, he is most definitely not there now."

The king narrowed his eyes. "Bring this witness to me."

Markus bowed his head. "That I cannot do, Sire."

The king turned bright red. He boomed, "What do you mean, you cannot? You cannot or you will not?"

"I cannot. This is a delicate issue…"

"Out with it, man!"

"The witness saw him with some low-class female. An orphan."

Markus paused and looked as if he would say more, but then thought better of it.

The king stared at the man blankly. After a moment, he gestured for him to continue

Markus stated haltingly, "Young Prince Brian was…behaving inappropriately with this girl on the street in the bright light of day. So…"

Then in a firm, confident voice, he finished, "I anticipated your wish to keep this complication hidden and executed the witness."

Markus had indeed killed the man, but he was not completely honest about the circumstances. About his motivation. He cared for neither the king nor his reckless son. But he had promised his lady that he would protect the boy and protect him he would. Thus, a heartbeat after the word "sodomite" had passed from his lips, Markus had coldly, almost casually, slit the man's throat. He knew that the king would do the very same to his son if he were ever to learn the truth.

The king furrowed his brow and grunted, pondering the situation. No, he would not have wanted others to learn of his son's shameful behavior. Once the boy was found, he would need to lecture him about keeping his liaisons with commoners secret. He could not blame his son. Quarter women were beautiful and exotic, but no one could ever learn that the men from the keep consorted with such people.

He begrudgingly acknowledged, "You know me well, Markus."

A moment later, he asked impatiently, "So…if my son is not in the quarters, where is he?"

Markus raised his head until his eyes met the king's. Then he fixed him with a steady gaze and uttered just two words: "The forest."

********

Brian and Justin had walked for a few hours at a comfortable pace. The first couple had been quite pleasant, although Brian had spent a large portion of that time trying to get Justin to tell him what thoughts had earlier captivated him to the point that he was oblivious to all else. Unfortunately, Justin had not budged. He'd deftly changed the subject whenever Brian raised it. Then Brian had started to guess.

He'd drawled, "Were you thinking about chocolate?"

Justin had giggled. "No."

Brian had tilted his head and grinned. "Were you thinking about how handsome I am?"

Justin had smiled softly. "You are. Very handsome. But no."

Then Brian had moved behind the boy and, without slowing down, breathed in his ear, "Were you remembering all the places I touched you yesterday, what it felt like when I was inside you, or the sounds I made when you knelt in front of me and…"

Justin's face had burned hotly, growing redder and redder as Brian had spoken, and, finally, embarrassed to the extreme and just as turned on, he'd interrupted Brian, exclaiming loudly, "No!"

"Well, not exactly," Justin had thought, looking down at his feet in shame.

Brian had jumped in front of the boy and, seeing his red face and sweaty skin, had declared, fake concern infused in his words, "You're dangerously overheated. But don't worry, I'll cool you off…"

Then he'd thrown Justin into the river. Justin had been shocked. Too shocked to resist. He'd hit the water with a loud splash and sunk. When he'd finally managed to stand, he was drenched. Brian had just smiled.

Justin had donned the most pathetic look he could muster, and when Brian had started to feel guilty and reached for his hand to pull him out, Justin had yanked Brian in. Brian had rewarded Justin's deception with a gentle kiss on the lips and then proceeded to splash him and to try to dunk him. Justin had retaliated in kind.

Now they were lying on the river bank, their clothes set out to dry in the sun. Brian was openly admiring Justin's naked form. In contrast, Justin was trying desperately not to look at Brian or even envision him naked, for he knew that either would cause his cock to harden. This was proving difficult, even impossible.

Brian smiled when he saw the reaction of Justin's body to his nakedness and impulsively grabbed the boy's shaft tightly. Then he began moving his hand up and down. He was about to lean over and take Justin's cock into his mouth when he heard leaves rustling and a twig break. Brian and Justin both froze, exchanging a worried glance.


	9. A New Member of the Party

Brian smiled when he saw the reaction of Justin's body to his nakedness and impulsively grabbed the boy's shaft tightly. Then he began moving his hand up and down. He was about to lean over and take Justin's cock into his mouth when he heard leaves rustling and a twig break. Brian and Justin both froze, exchanging a worried glance…

The noise could signal the entrance of any one of a host of dangers…the king's personal guard, a bear or some other wild animal, or a group of horny men with a taste for young boys, though the latter was less likely than the other two, as Brian and Justin were half a day's distance from the Quarters. What neither expected was what actually emerged from the brush: a very sweaty and very frightened young girl, that is, Daphne.

Brian and Justin both looked at her incredulously for a moment. Then they laughed in relief. When Daphne's eyes widened and she blushed, they remembered that they were naked and quickly dressed, although their clothes were still damp. Brian noted with displeasure that Daphne peeked at Justin as he dressed. Justin might not be attracted to her, but, clearly, she was attracted to him.

When Brian and Justin were both 'decent,' Brian heard Justin ask Daphne (in Vigan) what she was doing in the forest, but he didn't understand her reply, for she was still out of breath (how much of that was passion for Justin he didn't want to contemplate) and talking too quickly. In response, Justin hugged her. Observing the embrace, Brian tensed up, and he clenched his fists. After a minute or two, Justin turned to Brian and, too upset to notice Brian's body language, translated into Brian's language, "Daphne says that the head of your father's personal guard…"

At the mention of the king's men, Brian's jealousy disappeared, though he still feared losing Justin. But now the fear had a new source and was much more ominous. The king's guard would not simply separate them. They would kill Justin. Brian supplied, "Markus…"

Justin continued, "Daphne says that Markus killed someone who saw us together."

Brian's eyes widened. He asked carefully, "Saw us together how?"

Ashamed at how forward he'd been the day before, especially since it had had such dire consequences, he looked down, his face flushed. He admitted, "Touching each other. In the alley."

Brian closed his eyes tight for a moment and cursed.

Justin lifted his head until his eyes met Brian's and then continued, "Daphne fears she will be killed, too. So comes to find us. We should take her with us, yes?"

Brian wasn't thrilled about the idea. Daphne seemed sweet, but she obviously had feelings for Justin, feelings to which Justin was oblivious. Bringing her meant watching Justin and Daphne talking and laughing and perhaps touching. Just thinking about it made him uncomfortable and…angry. But it couldn't be helped. They had put her in danger.

Brian nodded.


	10. And Then They Were Four

The rest of the first half of the journey passed uneventfully. Daphne chattered to Justin all day in Vigan, but Brian didn't understand half of what she said, for she spoke too quickly. But he was content simply to walk beside Justin. He never had been much for talking. He always felt out of step with everyone else. The boy between two worlds. A prince with no love for the keep or most of the people in it, but who stuck out like a sore thumb in the world he chose to inhabit. Too much of a thinker to be truly happy in the keep and too much of an observer to truly belong in the Quarters.

But with Justin, he was somehow different. More. He talked, and often, and his smiles and laughter were frequent and genuine. Emmett had said that Justin was his light, but Brian knew that he was much more. He was home. With Justin, the world made sense, and Brian felt a belonging he'd never before experienced. Brian had told Justin that they were born for each other, and he believed it like he believed in nothing else.

Justin had been holding Brian's hand since they set out again, periodically smiling at him (shyly) and squeezing his hand. At such times, Brian couldn't help but smile back. On one such occasion, as Brian looked at Justin and smiled, he thought, "I love you, Justin."

Justin's eyes widened in surprise, as though he'd said the words out loud. Brian swallowed hard. He hadn't, had he? Then suddenly, Brian heard Justin saying, "I love you, too, Brian. So much." Or rather, if such a thing were possible, he 'felt' Justin saying it. He could hear Justin's soft voice, but the words were not in any language they regularly used. Yet he understood them. Brian raised an eyebrow.

Unexpectedly, they both looked down at the rings Emmett had given them. For a moment, they were glowing. Apparently, the rings made a form of telepathy possible, one that transcended their language barrier. Brian had thought his "I love you" in his language, and Justin had probably thought his response in Vigan, since he lived in the Vigan Quarter and used that language most often. But the rings somehow translated those words into some third unknown language, one that they both naturally understood. Brian and Justin exchanged an amazed glance. Brian noted that the world had certainly become more interesting since they had fled the Quarters. A moment later, he corrected himself. The world had certainly become more interesting…since they had met.

For the rest of that day's walk, Brian wondered about the rings and their strange power. He had heard stories about magic, a gift from the gods, but his father had gruffly informed him, more than once, that magic was a myth. Something one only found in children's stories, not the real world. He couldn't help but wonder what else his father had hidden from him and, more importantly, why.

Finally, as night began to fall, Brian, Justin, and Daphne stopped at the base of a large oak tree. It had to be at least thirty feet tall. Here they made camp.

Justin and Daphne set out a couple of blankets Emmett had packed, and Brian went in search of wood for a fire. The days this time of year were quite hot, but the nights were bitter cold. When he returned, he was surprised to discover that a stranger (a short boy about his age with short black hair and pasty white skin) was sitting on the ground next to Justin. Brian immediately tensed up. Justin caught sight of Brian and called out (in Brian's language), "Brian, come. Meet Theodore."

Brian was even more surprised when the strange boy looked his way and added (in the language of the keep), "You can call me Ted."


	11. A New Mystery

Brian's face remained impassive as he walked over to the group, set the firewood down, and sat behind Justin on the ground. He moved his legs till they were on either side of him and then quickly pulled him backward and wrapped his arms around him. This behavior was at once protective and possessive. He wasn't yet certain whether Ted was dangerous, and he didn't yet know what was Ted's interest in Justin.

Then Brian turned to Ted and asked in his language, "How do you come to know the language of the keep?" No king had ever officially forbidden teaching outsiders the language of the keep. There had never been a need for such a proscription; no one raised in the keep, an isolated environment in which everyone defined themselves by what, or, rather, who, they were not, could be unaware of the us vs. them mentality driving its existence, could be unaffected by the associated prejudice. Brian had held all manner of strange beliefs about the people in the Quarters until he had ventured out of the keep and discovered that they were false. Still, if he had not fallen in love with someone from the Quarters, he would have continued to be hesitant to share anything from the keep with outsiders, especially their language.

Ted gestured expansively and replied in a cheerful, yet mysterious tone, "I know a great many things." Then he added proudly, "I'm a mage!"

Brian smiled, but he was hardly amused. He pressed, "How did you come to learn this thing?"

Under Brian's cold stare and biting tone, Ted fidgeted uncomfortably. After a long pause, he replied, "My mentor once lived in the keep."

Brian's eyes widened. He looked off to one side, and his eyes lost focus as he processed this startling revelation. Had someone from the keep completely escaped its grip? So much so that he or she had taught an outsider their language and, even more shockingly, learned and then transmitted the arcane secrets of magic, which children of the keep were taught did not exist.

So eager was he to learn the identity of this person, Brian dropped his guard, asking Ted suddenly, "Who is your mentor?"

Ted, sensing that Brian had started to trust him, wanted to answer his question. But he could not. He replied softly, "I'm sorry, but I cannot say. My mentor forbade me from doing so. But I think my mentor sent me to find you. I was told to follow the river into the forest, tracing it to its source."

Now Justin was beginning to feel apprehensive about this boy and his unexpected appearance. He interjected (in Brian's language), "But you could not have known that Brian was from the keep…"

Ted admitted softly, "I came because I sensed magic among you."

Justin glanced nervously at Brian and ran a hand over his ring protectively.

Brian was still suspicious, and Justin's apprehension continued to grow, but, in the end, they decided to take Ted with them to see Debbie. Brian needed to learn the identity of Ted's mentor (in fact, he hoped he'd have the opportunity to meet him or her), and Justin thought it would be better if Ted were where they could keep an eye on him.


	12. First Watch

Brian, Justin, Ted, and Daphne had agreed to set watches, Brian and Justin first and then Ted and Daphne. Many hours into the first watch, Brian was leaning up against the oak tree, holding Justin, who was sitting between his legs. They were staring at the fire, which had burned down and was now casting a soft glow on the couple and on Ted and Daphne's sleeping forms. Brian looked up, first at the bubbling river, then at the trees swaying in the wind, and finally at the starry sky. A simple escape was rapidly turning into something much larger, much more complex. He suddenly felt so small.

Brian brushed his cheek against Justin's and then whispered huskily (in Vigan), "Immi…iggo…niba-ulom ummi" (Me…no…I need you).

Justin's chest constricted. Suddenly, breathing was quite difficult. He turned in Brian's arms, until he was facing the boy, his legs crossed. Brian ran his fingers through silky blond hair and added, "Niba-ulom osi chaku ummi" (I need to be with you).

Justin whispered back, his voice trembling, "Niba-ulom ummi osi chaku-aju immi" (I need you to be within/inside me).

Embarrassed, Brian laughed and shook his head, repeating, "chaku-aju ummi."

Justin moved his head a little closer to Brian's, looked at him with an intensity that stopped Brian's heart, and breathed, "Niba-ebas ummi" (I love you).

Brian moved his head nearer Justin's, until their lips were half an inch apart, and replied, softly, so softly, "Niba pezi ebas ummi" (I also love you).

Justin closed the distance between them, kissing Brian's lips gently and then thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Brian slid one hand down to Justin's waist, leaving the other on Justin's neck, and then flipped him over so that Brian was on top of him.

Brian was wild with passion. He kissed Justin back eagerly as he pushed Justin's shirt up and off and then began laying open-mouthed kisses all over Justin's chest, stopping to suck on his nipples, before finally slipping Justin's pants down and off and engulfing his cock in one go. Justin bit his lip until he drew blood to avoid crying out in pleasure.

After a couple of minutes, Brian abruptly stopped sucking Justin's cock, causing Justin to whimper. Brian ripped his clothes off and, kneeling, leaned down, sucked on the head of Justin's cock, eliciting a soft moan from Justin, and then engulfed it once more, now sucking and swallowing desperately. When Justin thrust his hips up and arched his back, Brian sat up, gripped Justin's cock firmly with his hand, and slid it quickly up and down Justin's shaft until Justin's orgasm exploded through him and his cock erupted. His cum splashed all over Brian.

Brian slicked his now-throbbing cock with it, lifted Justin's legs onto his shoulders, and slowly began pushing his cock inside Justin. When he was halfway in, he stopped, allowing Justin to acclimate, while he gently caressed Justin's ass. Unexpectedly, Justin pushed back, sending Brian's cock all the way inside him and causing a wave of intense heat to spread throughout Brian's body. Brian's breathing grew ragged. He gazed at Justin as he threaded their fingers together and then started to thrust. He fucked Justin slowly at first, but Justin couldn't abide that pace. His body rippled with pleasure, so much so that his cock had grown hard once more. So he pushed back enthusiastically on each thrust to encourage Brian to move faster. Suddenly, Brian stopped altogether. Buried deep inside Justin, he stared at the boy for a long moment. When Justin licked his lips, his eyelids heavy with desire, Brian growled and began to slam into him, fucking him harder and faster.

Ted, who'd always been a light sleeper, awoke and turned toward the source of the deep growl that had roused him. His eyes widened as he caught sight of Brian and Justin. He smiled and whispered, "Yeah. Go for it."

Their bodies flooded with wave upon wave of pleasure, deafening, blinding waves of heat and electricity, Brian and Justin came together even more urgently. Then the world fell away. No longer cognizant of anything but desperate need and the person, ironically, both causing and meeting that need, they moaned and grunted louder and louder as they moved faster and faster, their pleasure crescendoing and finally cresting in pure ecstasy with (as Ted observed) a flash of bright light, during which their bodies were obscured from view. Afterward, for a moment (Ted noted in astonishment), they seemed to glow.

Brian collapsed onto Justin's chest, which, like Brian's was heaving and covered in sweat. When they'd both caught their breath, Brian, his cock still buried inside Justin, rolled them onto their side. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin, and Justin nestled his head in Brian's neck. The boys immediately drifted off to sleep.

Ted rose, placed a blanket on top of them, and then sat on a nearby log to keep watch.


	13. Debbie and Michael

Daphne, Ted, Brian, and Justin had spent the entire day walking. Perhaps climbing would be a better term. Still following the river, they had cleared the forest by midday and had spent the next few hours climbing up and down grass-covered hills. The river ended, or began, at a huge lake at the base of a tall mountain covered with trees of all heights and bushes of all shapes and sizes. Sunset was fast approaching. Brian was unsure what to do now that they could no longer follow the river. He did not want their party to be wandering the hills still searching for Debbie's abode when night fell.

Suddenly, they heard rustling. Brian unconsciously reached out for Justin, taking his hand and threading their fingers together. A moment later, a boy with dark hair emerged from behind a tall bush. In Micoran, he yelled, "Hello!" and headed their way. Brian knew some Micoran and spoke it with greater proficiency than Vigan, but he was hardly fluent. He turned to Justin, whispering (in his own language), "Do you know Micoran?"

Justin smiled and nodded. Brian relaxed. Then Ted piped up, "I can speak Micoran, too. I grew up in the Micor quarter."

Before Brian could ask Ted any questions about his admission, the other Micoran spoke (having now reached their party). Still in Micoran, he stated cheerfully, "I'm Michael, Debbie's son. She said you'd be coming, so she asked me to wait. I can take you to her."

Brian narrowed his eyes. He decided to give his ring a try. He touched it with his right hand and concentrated, thinking, "Justin, ask Michael who exactly she was expecting."

Justin's eyes widened. He looked at Brian in surprise. Then, he did what Brian had telepathically directed him to do.

Michael replied, "She said four kids my age. A girl and three boys."

Brian quirked an eyebrow. How could she have known that Daphne and Ted would join them? They had only met Ted the day before. He observed Ted. He did not seem surprised by this information.

Justin looked at Brian for some clue as to what he wished to do. Brian shrugged and gestured toward the bush from which Michael had emerged. Justin nodded and turned to Michael. In Micoran, he said, "Lead the way."

They spent the next two hours climbing the mountain. It was much steeper than the hills, but they were able to climb it without too much difficulty. By the time Michael stopped, pointing toward a large well-lit cave about halfway up, the sun had set, and they were all exhausted. All but Michael. Maybe he was used to climbing up and down the mountain. Maybe he was just better rested than they were, as he had not spent the previous ten hours walking. Brian didn't know.

Michael urged, "Go in. She's been waiting many hours."

That gave Brian pause. So she knew who would be coming, but not exactly when. Michael remained outside, but the rest entered the cave, Brian first and Justin right behind him (they were holding hands). Next came Daphne and finally Ted.

Then they saw her. Debbie. She jingled and smelled strongly of flowers, and her nails glittered as though covered in faerie dust. Before any introductions had been made, she fixed Brian with an intense stare. "Brian." It wasn't a question. Somehow she just knew. Then, she kneeled. Brian's eyes widened.

In Micoran, she breathed, "Your highness. You honor me!"

The last time this had happened (with Emmett), Brian had been too stunned to respond. Not this time. But just when he opened his mouth to speak, Ted stopped him, raising a hand and offering, "If you'd like, I can cast a spell granting you the ability to speak and understand Micoran perfectly, well, for a while. The spell usually lasts an hour, but I'm tired, so it might end sooner this time."

Brian looked at Justin. Justin tilted his head back and forth a few times and then smiled. Brian took that to mean that Justin saw no harm in Brian's accepting.

Brian turned back to Ted and nodded.

Ted smiled brightly, though, Brian noted, his smile was nowhere near as bright as one of Justin's.

Ted drew a small piece of parchment from one of the many pouches hanging at his waist. He held out his left hand and placed the parchment in his palm. Then he began to speak in a language that sounded nothing like the language of the keep or any of the Quarter languages. The words, if they were words at all, sounded a little like music, as though he were half-speaking, half-singing. And the voice. The voice emanating from Ted sounded nothing like Ted's normal voice. It was deeper and colder, even ominous. As he spoke, the parchment in his hand turned black. When he was finished, he blew into his palm. The piece of parchment turned to dust and disappeared. Then Ted declared proudly, "It is done."

Brian turned to Debbie, who was still kneeling and observing Ted with a kind of awe, and said, "Please do not kneel. I am but the crown prince, not yet king."

Debbie chuckled. "I would not kneel for your father. You are already a king, though you do not know it."

Brian just gaped at Debbie, in fear and confusion. Justin stepped closer to Brian and held his hand a little tighter.


	14. Debbie's Story

Brian stammered, "Already a king? I don't understand."

Debbie rose and offered, "If you, my liege, and your friends would care to sit, I would be happy to explain."

There were only two chairs. Debbie sat in one. Brian took Justin by the hand and led him to one of two carpeted spots on the floor. They sat, Justin naturally positioning himself between Brian's legs. This seemed to please Debbie greatly. Her smile was bright and warm.

Ted sat in the chair and Daphne in the other carpeted spot.

"Fifteen generations ago, people from the Quarters lived together peacefully at the edge of the forest. Our royal family, your family, Brian, were a lot like our people. Mixed, diverse. Yet different from us, too. You see, in a time beyond memory, your family came to us. From where? No one knows. Some say that you came directly from the gods presiding over all that is good, descending to the world to grant us the greatest gift: magic. Others say that you were the sole survivors of a terrible cataclysm. So blessed that you alone were protected by the gods of good. What we do know for sure is that you came to us and taught us magic. Magic runs through your blood, so your magic is greater than the magic of everyone else taken together. Once you reach the age of maturity, your powers begin to surface, heralded by an inner glow. Magic is an energy of many different types running through your bodies, but merely tapped into by those not of the blood. They use words and spell components to access the energy borne within you.

"We recognized your gift, your power, and welcomed you into our society as our rulers. Wise as your progenitors were, you made a covenant with us; each heir would marry one of our people. From the children of such unions, one among them, always the first, would be both fully of their people and of yours, endowed as fully with magic as those who came to us so very long ago. In this way, the leader of every generation is clear. No disputes are necessary. The other children do possess natural magic, but of a much lesser magnitude.

"Your family and our people all valued love. Hence, every royal marriage was a love match. Unfortunately, one of the clans, the sixth clan, (the listeners' eyes widened), the clan, as it turns out, that was favored by the gods of evil, was never blessed to have one of your kin choose one of theirs for a mate. Every generation that they were not chosen, spurred on by the gods of evil, those of the sixth clan grew angry and resentful, until all that anger and resentment came to focus in one man, Jirome. He decided that he would be the mate of your kinswoman Suzanne. Beautiful, intelligent, charismatic, powerful, and honest, she was to lead her generation. But she loved Shiraq of the Vigan clan. When she refused Jirome, he unleashed generations of evil upon her and Shiraq. He and his brothers set upon Shiraq one night when he was out walking by himself. They beat and tortured him until Suzanne agreed to marry Jirome, on condition that Shiraq be set free immediately afterward.

"She married Jirome as she had promised, for members of your family never break oaths. Most of our people were unaware that she hadn't really chosen him. Thus, he was given the power (as her consort) that, by rights, should have been Shiraq's. After the marriage, Jirome broke his oath. He informed Suzanne that he would keep Shiraq prisoner until she bore him an heir. In time, she grew heavy with child, though not Jirome's, for she was already pregnant when she married him. (Debbie's eyes shone with laughter) You royals are a lusty bunch, as I imagine Justin knows quite well (Justin blushed; Brian wondered how she knew Justin's name). Then, as promised, Jirome freed Shiraq when she was delivered. Unfortunately for Jirome, he did not know that she'd had twins, a boy and a girl. She was able to take the eldest of them, her daughter, who'd been born two minutes before her son, to Shiraq. She was weak from a difficult delivery, but driven by love, love of our people and love of Shiraq. She wanted to protect the heir from Jirome for us, to give us a leader untainted by evil, and to give Shiraq at least one of their children to raise.

"Suzanne was able to secure her daughter's safety, but at the cost of her own life. Jirome was a jealous man. He didn't even know about the second child, just that Suzanne had snuck away to see Shiraq. He was insane with rage. Weakened as she was by the delivery, she couldn't defend herself. (Debbie's voice grew thick with tears) Jirome…Jirome had her quartered. Publicly (the listeners gasped, all except Brian; though this detail shook him to the core, he betrayed no emotion). Shiraq named their daughter Cahya, meaning "the light," and went into hiding.

"Since then, Jirome's line has sought to keep the power Jirome seized. He and his brothers raised a powerful and frightening army (of mercenaries from neighboring states and members of the sixth clan) and forced our people into the Quarters. Many years later, when Suzanne's son reached the age of maturity, Jirome learned of Suzanne's so-called treachery. But he was never able to find Cahya. So he outlawed magic, hoping that all knowledge of it and of our history would pass from the people in the Quarters. In this regard he failed. This knowledge merely went underground, to be passed on to the brave. He also hoped that outlawing magic would enable he and those of his line to more easily locate those with natural magic and marry them into the family. They failed in this regard, too, well, until your father found your mother.

"It was prophesied that only a leader born to one of us and one of the sixth clan, one who, miraculously, would have so much of Suzanne in him that it would be like he were her child, though by one of Jirome's line, he and only he, would have the power to restore our society. That's you. It was also prophesied that you would fall in love with a person without clan, without family, without history, one also possessing natural magic, but of a lesser magnitude and a different kind. This person would, some believe, be sent directly from the gods of good. Others believe that he would be a member of Shiraq's family, but not Suzanne's, that the gods of good, feeling deep sorrow for Shiraq's profound suffering and loss, would one day endow a member of his family with magic. In this way, "the Light," embodied by Cahya and eventually desecrated by Jirome's descendants, would be recreated, restored through your coming together. Only through this love would you be saved and, in turn, save us."


	15. Shifts in Perspective

Confused, Brian asked, "If all you say is true, wouldn't my mother be queen?"

Debbie shook her head. "No. Your birth, not hers, was blessed by the gods of good. You, with Justin by your side, are the only one who can lead us out of the darkness and into the light."

Everyone was surprised when Justin inquired, in a small voice, "You knew my name, and you said that I am that person without clan, without family, without history with whom Brian would fall in love…"

Brian was afraid of where Justin was going with this line of questioning, for he did not want his zmu'uo hurt. Unfortunately, he could do little but hold Justin tighter.

Debbie replied hesitantly, "Yes. That's true…"

In an impossibly smaller voice, Justin asked, "So…does that mean that I will never learn to which clan and family I belong…or my history?"

Debbie tilted her head and pursed her lips. Looking at him compassionately, with no small measure of pity, she answered, "One day, all will be revealed. I'm sorry to say that that day won't come soon."

Justin nodded slowly, and his eyes lost focus.

Ted felt a sudden kinship with Justin. He, too, was an orphan. If not for his mentor's finding and protecting him, he probably would have died of starvation or foul play many years ago. Daphne wasn't sure what Justin and Debbie were talking about. She could tell that Justin had received unpleasant news, mostly from the looks on the others' faces, but she knew so little Micoran that she could discern no more than that.

Unexpectedly, Brian and Justin's rings started glowing, and Brian "heard" Justin's voice saying, "I really wish I knew what happened to my mother. She's the only person I have any memory of. But the memories are so fuzzy and incomplete…just her smiling brightly at me and her voice. Sometimes, I dream of her, but I can't ever remember them. Not exactly. I just wake up with this warm, safe feeling. Course, that feeling disappears almost immediately, when I look around my bare cellar and feel the ache in my belly and in my limbs."

In response to his bittersweet musing, Justin "heard" Brian's voice vowing, "I'll keep you safe and warm from now on. Until the end of time."

Then he held Justin even tighter. Brian's telepathic vow worked magic on Justin. He still felt sad, but he no longer felt disconnected and alone.

Debbie watched all of this with interest: the glowing of Brian and Justin's bonding rings, rings that she'd recognized right away (as soon as they'd entered the cave), Justin and Brian's detachment from everything else going on around them, and Brian's drawing Justin closer, a determined look on his face. Events were proceeding even more quickly than she had expected. Brian and Justin had already been bonded, and their powers were beginning to manifest. Debbie had always believed in the prophecies, but seeing them unfold before her very eyes was quite another thing. She felt exhilaration and hope coursing through her such as never before, as well as incredibly blessed not only to witness legend in the making but also to participate in some small way. Life as she knew it would never be the same.


	16. Luna

Unexpectedly, Debbie rubbed her hands together and rose (more like jumped) from her seat. Then she disappeared into a passageway at the back of the cave. They heard rummaging and cursing ("Now where did I put that damn thing! No that's not it, etc.) and actually saw a few strange objects go flying (some apparently under their own steam). Justin, Ted, and Daphne and even Brian exchanged puzzled glances. Finally, she emerged (proudly) bearing a sword (more like dragging it, but she was most definitely proud to be doing so). It was huge and, from what Justin, Brian, Ted, and Daphne observed, quite heavy.

Debbie dragged it over to Brian (the scraping sound was nearly intolerable) and then knelt and handed it to (leaned it toward) Brian and stated solemnly, "For you, my liege. Every rightful ruler has carried this sword. My line was entrusted with it by Suzanne herself. (now she was stammering) It's…such…such a great honor to be the member of my family to restore it to yours."

Brian stood and took the sword from her, placing his feet a couple of feet apart to brace himself and using both hands, as he expected to have difficulty wielding it. As he did so, he asked incredulously, "Suzanne carried this? She must have been quite strong." Brian did not notice, but as soon as he touched the sword, he glowed with a fiery orange light, though only for a moment. Justin, Ted, and Daphne noticed, however, and gasped, almost simultaneously.

Debbie laughed (Brian raised an eyebrow at that), but then she bowed her head. "Begging your forgiveness, sire, but even though she was, I've been told, indeed strong, she needn't have been to wield Luna, named so because it was created under the light of the moon. It's magic. Don't hesitate. Lift it above your head with one hand."

Brian's eyes widened, but he did as she had suggested. As soon as his hand was securely fitted around the grip, the sword began to glow a brilliant azure color and the sigils covering the blade, which were invisible before Brian touched the sword's grip, flashed bright white and then red before turning a beautiful rose color. Brian's eyes widened even more. He found that, in his hands, the sword was as light as air. He swung it around and even spun it in one hand. Justin, Ted, and Daphne just gaped.

Debbie explained, "Only those of the blood, and what's more, true heirs, can heft it so easily. When your family first arrived, after they'd made their promise to our people, they pooled all their magic ability together to endow this blade with power. First, they obtained kjaerligtinium, the rarest of all metals, and retained the best blacksmith in the land to forge the sword itself. Then, I've been told, they spent three nights under a waxing crescent moon, culminating in what is called the rose crescent on the third night, imbuing the sword with its unique qualities, for the waxing crescent has long been a symbol of growing power. But the night of the rose crescent is an especially potent time, as it occurs just once a year, marking the joining of the Shining One and the Huntress. Though the Huntress is powerful, cunning, and adept in battle, she disdains what she sees as weakness, all that which potentially makes one vulnerable, particularly mercy and love. The Shining one, on the other hand, treasures truth and openness above all else. He hunts the Huntress all year long, and when they meet, that one night a year, she cannot resist the truth of his love for her, or of hers for him. They come together in a mixture of light, of energy. Hers is blood red, and his, bright white; thus, their joining spreads rose light throughout the sky, giving the rose crescent its color, and making that night particularly fortuitous for all endeavors requiring tempered strength and versatility, both great power and great wisdom. This sword will aid you in defending yourself and all that you love, in championing all that you hold dear, but it can only be used against evil and never in its service. If you were to attempt to harm a good person with it, the sword would shatter the moment it pierced that person's flesh. But if used in the service of all that is good, it will fortify you when you are injured or fatigued, boost your fighting skills, particularly those involving your reflexes, and even flash bright white when it senses evil is near."

Everyone, especially Brian, though you could not see it in his eyes or facial expression, were awed by both the sword's history and its power.

Debbie continued, "Luna will help you to protect Justin from the imperial guard and to dethrone your father."

Brian sighed and shook his head. "I don't know how I, one who has not even been recognized as a man in the eyes of the law, can do all that, even with this sword."

Debbie smiled at the boy. Then she stood and squeezed his shoulder. "When the time comes, you will know all you must know and possess all the necessary resources. However, for the time being, you must travel through the foothills beyond this mountain to the Sapphic Valley. The valley contains a village of people, well, I should say women, who worship the Huntress above all others. Two among them, priestesses in fact, Lindsay and Mel, can help you further, providing you with another of your family's magical talismans and more information. I'll send my son Mikey to guide you."

Brian frowned. Debbie's son clearly knew this territory and had amazing climbing skills, but he was just another in a growing list of unknowns. Debbie seemed to be a genuinely good person, but Brian had barely spoken to her son. He had no idea what kind of threat he might pose, if any. It was bad enough that their party included Justin's lovestruck iparyn and a mage with a secret connection to the Keep. Brian would prefer to be alone with Justin, not only because it would give them more time together (to talk privately and, well, to do other things) but also because it would reduce the amount of time Brian spent worrying about his and, more importantly, Justin's safety. If it were just them, Brian could consider all others threats, never letting down his guard when others were present. That might sound worse, but Brian knew well that he and Justin could find places to hide where no one would find them. This situation, where they traveled with people who might one day betray or harm them, whose motivations Brian did not know (or if he did know, as with Daphne, he did not like), was nearly intolerable. True, their fellow travelers could prove useful, as Ted had done with his spell, but Ted could simply be lulling them into a false sense of security. Brian didn't like this new addition. He did not like it at all.

Brian was about to refuse Debbie's offer of her son to guide them, when Justin, who seemed to have read Brian's mind, stood and leaned into Brian, whispering, in Vigan, "Brian, your sword, Luna, it can detect evil. Now we have a way of knowing for sure who our enemies are."

Brian pulled back and smiled at Justin. Justin constantly amazed him.

Brian turned to Debbie and said, "We thank you for offering your son as a guide. He will undoubtedly be a great help to us on our journey to the Sapphic Valley."

Debbie bowed her head. "It is a great pleasure for me to provide you with whatever assistance I can."


	17. Going and Coming

Brian knew it was probably foolhardy, but he decided that they should leave for the Sapphic Valley right away, even though the sun had already set. He felt like he needed space. He could never get enough. He had been on the verge of hyperventilating for days. He needed to get away from the grown-up world, from its pressures and expectations and complexities. What he wouldn't have given to lock himself away with Justin and just touch and kiss him, eat, and sleep. For them to just exist together. He didn't want to be king. He didn't want to save his people. He just wanted to be a boy discovering love and sex. He sighed. If only the royal guard had not come for him. He could have stayed with Justin in his cellar, spent his days in the market with Justin, helping to sell Justin's drawings, and his nights in Justin's bed, such as it was, caressing the boy's body with his hands and mouth and entering him. The truth of their joining was the only truth he cared to know.

Unfortunately, his fantasy was just that. It would never come to pass. Brian had accepted that. But that didn't mean he liked it. That didn't mean he would enter the grown-up world and remain there always, performing like a trained animal, their trained animal. He would do things his own way, even if adults found his behavior unwise. Something inside Brian spurred him to resist always. To question everything. To go it alone. But of course, he didn't mean that literally. Not anymore. Now he thought of Justin as part of himself or of himself as part of Justin. However one looked at it, they were one being.

Brian's decision was not as foolhardy as one might assume. Mikey knew this territory very well, even in the dark, and Brian had accepted the provisions Debbie had offered. Then they had walked for a couple of hours before Brian realized that everyone, everyone but Justin, who was determined to support his zmu'uo in every way, and himself, who was fueled by anger and frustration, was dead on their feet. So they'd stopped and made camp. The night was chill, but they'd decided not to risk a fire. Ted, Daphne, and Mikey were so exhausted that they hadn't wanted to do anything but swallow down a few hunks of cold meat and bread and curl up on the ground to sleep. Brian and Justin had taken the first watch.

The moon was now so large and bright that Brian and Justin were able to see by it. Brian was sitting in front of a large rock, drawing a map of where they had been and, based on information Mikey had given him while they walked, of where they were going. Meanwhile, Justin was sewing two long, thick leather straps he'd obtained from Ted, fashioning a harness with which Brian could transport his sword. Brian would be able to wear it on his back, securing the sword with loops in the top and bottom middle. In this way, Brian could draw his sword in an instant should they encounter his father's men, but the sword would be out of the way and would make no noise as he walked. Thankfully, Emmett had included needles of various thickness and strong thread with the provisions he'd given them a couple of days ago, almost as though he'd anticipated this need. He very well might have. The Shining One gave Emmett the ability to see much.

When Justin finished the harness, he asked Brian to stand and slipped it on the boy over his clothes. As he slid his hands over it, tugging the leather here and there to make sure it was snug but not too tight, he stood close to Brian. So close. Justin's gentle touches, proximity, and scent were driving Brian crazy. Justin was not immune to the proximity of his zmu'uo, either. He could hear Brian's breathing become ragged and his soft growl, and that, coupled with sliding his hands over the boy's body, even when fully clothed, set him on fire. His manhood swelled and started to leak. He wanted nothing more than for Brian to ravage his mouth and then, after pushing him roughly up against a tree, his body. Justin looked up into Brian's eyes. They were wild. The eyes of a predator. Justin's breath caught in his throat. Brian was just about to make Justin's wish come true when the boys heard a cheerful voice singsong, "Hi!"

Emmett.


	18. The King and His Consort, Part 1

Brian and Justin both peered into the darkness until Emmett bounded out of the shadows.

Justin smiled and asked (in Vigan), "Emmett, what are you doing here?"

Emmett replied (in Brian's language), "The Shining One indicated that my place was here serving my king."

He smiled brightly and kneeled before Brian, intoning, "Your presence honors me."

Then he stood. Brian just frowned. The light in Emmett's eyes dimmed when he noted Brian's frown but brightened again when he observed Brian and Justin's very prominent erections.

He stated solemnly, though his eyes were still bright, "I'm so sorry to have interrupted, sire. Were you two on watch?"

Justin nodded. "For another two hours."

"Well, why don't you run along? There's an isolated cave a few hundred yards that way. No one will disturb you there."

Justin looked at Brian hopefully.

Emmett pressed, "Go. Go. I'll take care of things here."

Brian shrugged and smiled softly. Justin met Brian's with his own, of the million-watt variety, took his hand, and pulled him the way Emmett had pointed. Brian barely had time to shimmy out of the harness Justin had crafted for him before he was being pulled full speed into the dark.

Emmett chuckled. He looked up and whispered, "So full of life and light…They are most definitely our salvation."

Then his eyes widened, and he froze. "Oh, I have just the thing!"

He dug through his pack until he found a jar. It looked empty, but when he unscrewed the cap seven floating spheres flew out. They glowed red, orange, yellow, green, blue, red-purple, and rose. Emmett blew them in the direction he'd sent Brian and Justin.

Emmett breathed, "Go find your king and his consort."

Ted had been awake for most of Emmett, Brian, and Justin's conversation. Not to be outdone, he sat up, took two spell components out of the small sack at his waist, and whispered a few words. Several multi-colored songbirds awoke from their slumber in nests situated in nearby trees. They flew down until they were face to face with Ted. He directed them to follow the spheres, perch near the cave to which they were headed, and sing as though bathed in sunlight. The birds actually nodded and then took wing.

Once they were gone, Ted stated softly, "My mentor and her Lady, the Huntress, also bless this union."

The spheres flew in the direction Emmett had indicated (followed closely by the songbirds), but they also seemed to be dancing with one another, weaving in and out and spinning. When they arrived at the cave, they entered and flew in circles around Brian and Justin, floating down slowly and then back up, while also dancing with one another. Meanwhile, the songbirds took up position in low hanging trees near the cave's mouth and began singing. They were known throughout the land as the birds with the sweetest, most melodious song.

Hearing the birds and observing the floating lights, Brian looked at Justin, confusion in his eyes. They were both naked at this point. Justin smiled and whispered (in Vigan), "Eppa edi Za'ai Bhati iak, ammi'uo ebai'ifo, Azh'uo."

(Gifts from the Shining One and, his lover, the Huntress)

Brian repeated, "Ebai'ifo."

(Lover.)

Hearing his zmu'uo say that word gave Justin a delicious shiver.

Brian inquired, "Usi immi'uo ebai'ifo kai?"

(You are my lover?)

Justin blushed and nodded.

Brian laid his cheek against Justin's and whispered, "Immi'uo ebai'ifo…"

(My lover…)

Justin moaned softly. Then he breathed, "Niba-ebas ummi."

(I love you.)

Brian whispered back, "Niba pezi ebas ummi."

(I also love you.)

Brian furrowed his brow then and asked (in the language of the Keep), "How do you say 'king' and 'consort' in Vigan?"

Justin smiled shyly and replied, "Usi immi'uo Akbai'ifo, iak nisi ummi'uo Akbas."

(You are my King, and I am your Consort.)

In the language of the Keep, Brian requested, his voice husky, "Say it again, please, what I am to you…"

Justin trembled a little as he breathed, "Immi'uo Akbai'ifo."

(My King.)

Brian, his voice barely above a whisper, pronounced slowly, stressing every syllable, "Immi'uo Akbas…"

(My Consort…)

Then with a soft growl, he sent his lips crashing down onto Justin's.


	19. The King and His Consort, Part 2

**The King and His Consort, Part 2 (and the Queen and Hers)**

Brian slid his hands along Justin's neck. They glided over soft porcelain skin, which looked even more beautiful bathed in the rainbow of colors the dancing spheres cast over their bodies. When Brian's hands reached the nape of Justin's neck, Justin trembled. Brian threaded his fingers through silky blond hair and growled as he pulled Justin to him roughly. Justin moaned low in his throat when Brian pushed his tongue inside, exploring every inch of his mouth. Justin's passion matched Brian's own; he kissed him back hungrily. Then he slid his hands over Brian's small firm ass and pushed his groin into Brian's, grinding his rock hard member against Brian's, causing Brian to moan into Justin's mouth. Then he pulled back, and, his eyes half-lidded with desire and his face flushed, he whispered, in the language of the Keep, "I need…"

Justin's breath caught in his throat at the desperate desire he perceived in his zmu'uo's voice. He was drawn into green pools shimmering with gold as he gazed at Brian, trying to understand what he was asking. Brian started to glow a deep red as he whispered, "Chaku-aju immi. Niba-ulom ummi osi chaku-aju immi…"

(Inside me. I need you inside me…)

Justin's chest constricted, and he forgot how to breathe. He did not realize that he had also started to glow, but with a white light. Before he could ask if Brian was certain, Brian nodded and turned toward the cave wall, placing his hands on its cool, damp surface. Justin took a shuddery breath and kneeled behind Brian. Brian looked over his shoulder and smiled softly before turning to face the wall again. Justin was surprised that the ground was so soft. What neither of them realized at the time was that a fluffy red cushion (of the finest silk) had appeared out of thin air, right below Justin's knees, as Justin lowered himself.

Justin slid his hands reverently over Brian's ass cheeks and then spread them gently. Justin wanted to prepare Brian for his member's entry, but, strangely, he also had a strong urge to taste him this way. Just thinking about it caused his manhood to throb and twitch. He drew his tongue down in a trail from the top of Brian's ass (which tasted salty, yet also sweet) to the pink bud below (which tasted musky and pungent, as he imagined damp earth did), and, then, he swirled the flat of his tongue around Brian's entrance. This elicited a loud moan from Brian. Justin smiled brightly (he loved having such an effect on his lover) and then plunged the tip of his tongue inside. Brian cried out, "Ohhh, Ohhhh!" and pushed back. He desperately wanted more of Justin's wet warm tongue inside him. Justin obliged, thrusting his tongue deeper inside Brian and then pulling out before doing so again. Justin continued his ministrations until Brian's cock was throbbing and leaking.

Brian whimpered when Justin pulled his tongue out (with no sign that he was planning to thrust it back in), but then shivered and moaned when Justin slid his hands slowly over Brian's ass and whispered, in Brian's language, "Turn around." The gentle touch couple with Justin's gentle, yet husky, voice nearly sent Brian over the edge. He turned to face Justin, trembling a bit as he did so. Justin lapped at the tip of his manhood and then took it all inside his mouth. He bobbed his head as he sucked. Justin's mouth was so warm and wet and tight that Brian threw back his head and moaned loudly, a deep body moan. Then, just a couple of minutes after Justin had begun, Brian exploded.

Justin pulled back and cupped his hands, allowing Brian's essence to pool inside them. He took one hand and poured it all over his swollen member and sent the other behind Brian, letting Brian's juices slide between his ass cheeks and even thrusting a couple slippery fingers inside Brian. As Justin did so, his fingers grazed some special part of Brian. Brian felt electricity prickle through him even as heat coursed throughout his body. His member was again wakening.

Justin had moved to sit and was now pulling Brian down. The red cushion suddenly became a bed of silky white cushions. Neither boy noticed, so engrossed were they in their lovemaking. Justin had pulled Brian down to straddle him and was now slowly starting to push his member inside Brian. When Brian grunted, Justin paused and ravaged Brian's lips, plunging his tongue deep inside his lover's mouth. Before long, Brian was kissing Justin back with a passion that took Justin's breath away, while also leaning back on his arms and pushing Justin's member deeper inside him. Justin mewled. That soft sound caused Brian's manhood to grow and harden, and, suddenly, he pushed down hard, thrusting Justin all the way inside him. Justin broke their kiss, threw back his head, and cried out, "Brian!"

Justin could no longer control himself, could neither be patient nor take his time. He pushed Brian onto his back, lifted Brian's legs onto his shoulders, and started slamming into him hard. But even through the lusty haze enveloping his mind, he observed his lover carefully. He noted that Brian began to pant when he pulled all the way out before thrusting back in and that his member leaked and twitched when Justin thrust shallowly inside him. He was mesmerized by his zmu'uo's responses. He continued to do both even as he leaned in and kissed Brian's soft lips. He started to pant himself as he drew the tip of his tongue along Brian's lower lip and then thrust it inside his mouth, kissing him so deep that his cock began to throb. Kissing his ebai'ifo (his lover), his Akbai'ifo (his king), always caused him to melt and burn. Brian kissed Justin back hungrily even as thrust against him and whimpered. At that, Justin pulled back and laughed. There was such warmth in his Akbas's (his consort's) laughter. Brian thought he'd never heard such a beautiful sound.

Then Justin's soft and small, but strong hand was on Brian's manhood, squeezing it so hard as he stroked it, while also moving his own inside Brian. Brian reached for Justin's free hand and threaded their fingers together. He suddenly needed to be as connected to Justin as he possibly could. Justin stroked his member, once, twice, three times, and, then, they both arched their backs and exploded, moaning so loudly that Emmett and Ted could hear them, despite the fact that they were a few hundred yards away and outside the cave, despite the fact that the rainbow-colored songbirds were singing sweetly at the mouth of the cave. Afterward, Justin collapsed onto Brian's chest. They were still holding hands. They also held onto each other's bodies tightly even as they tried to catch their breath. Neither boy noticed, but they had started to glow a beautiful rose color.

Unbeknownst to the blissful couple, Markus had tracked them to the cave behind the waterfall, their presence there confirmed by the ashes left from their fire. Markus climbed down to the ledge where (though he didn't know it) the two boys had waved to Emmett. He looked down at the tributary with dark, almost black eyes, before turning his gaze back to the river proper above. He could barely see it in the darkness, but he heard it gurgling. The prince and his lover might have followed the tributary, but that was unlikely, as that led back to the Quarters, and they were clearly on the run. Someone must have warned them that they were being sought out by the king's personal guards. No, they would have followed the river proper deeper into the forest. With as many days head start as they'd had, in part due to the queen's overly amorous nature (which Markus couldn't say he really minded) and the king's exasperating need to control every aspect of the search (which Markus minded very much, as the king only hindered the search) and in part due to the prince's lover's exceptional ability to hide, the boys could be as far as the mountains or even the valley beyond by now. Markus grunted as he climbed back up the cliff face. He ascended it quickly despite his large frame, for he was an incredibly nimble man, a fact that helped him greatly in both the hunt and battle. He and his men would need to march nearly nonstop to catch up with the boys. But they would. No matter what the circumstances or odds, Markus always cornered his quarry. This sheer determination (that and his skill with sword and bow) had enabled him to rise to the very highest position in the military. He was the king's most trusted advisor and leader of the most skilled soldiers in the land. He approached his men. He could see their tall, broad forms despite the darkness, and he could hear their weapons clinking softly.

Markus sighed. He hated traveling in the forest with his men. It was always so quiet, a far cry from the panoply of sound it had been when he played there as a child. It was as though the very land rejected his choices, marking him as part of the shadow of evil choking the very life from it. He clenched his jaw. The observant few would have noticed that Markus had targeted his prey (the queen), pursued her relentlessly, and had eventually taken her. But none of them would ever have guessed that he had first seen her when he was but a boy and she a girl. No one would ever have guessed that the greatest rise to power seen this generation (Markus had become the king's right hand man by thirty-two, an unheard-of feat) was but a means to an end, that end being making the one woman in all the world he could not have his.

Markus had loved the queen before she'd ever drawn the king's attention, when she ran barefoot through the tall grass chasing butterflies. He'd chased them with her, and, then, when they were out of breath, chests heaving, they had flung themselves onto the soft grass; that beautiful afternoon, bright and warm, with a gentle breeze that made the queen even prettier when it sent her long, light brown hair to floating around her face, he had leaned over, placed tiny white flowers in her hair, and then kissed her, though chastely. He had known the moment their lips touched for the first time that she was his queen. That she would always be his queen. Unfortunately, at her coming of age celebration, his entire world had fallen apart. He had fashioned her a betrothal ring from sparkly stones he had found in the river and a band of pure silver he had forged himself, but he had not been able to give it to her that night. Not until a night many years later, and, even then, she could not wear it openly. Instead, she wore it on a chain around her neck, hidden beneath her gown. That night she had displayed that tell-tale glow (hers a beautiful sea-green) marking her as one of the blood. He hadn't been strong enough, skilled enough, to protect her from the heavily armed men who had come for her that night, no, not then, but he had sworn through bitter tears and black rage that he would follow, that he would train until his muscles ached, until he had no strength left, so that one day he might be by her side once more. And now he was. Now they were both trapped in a world neither had wished to enter. But Markus regretted nothing. He was where he belonged. He would dwell in the very depths of hell to be by his queen's side.

Markus shook his head to clear his mind and barked, "Make camp. We leave at first light."


	20. Lines Are Drawn

Justin and Brian awoke to frantic shaking and pleading. When, despite their wish to remain in one other's warm embrace and in the delicious slumber that could only follow incredible lovemaking, they finally opened their eyes, they saw a very distraught Emmett, kneeling and averting his eyes, even as he shook them by their feet and cried out, in the language of the Keep, "You must awaken. Something terrible is happening!" It would have been a comical sight but for the genuine fear in Emmett's voice. Brian begrudgingly stood (after squeezing Justin and nuzzling his neck one last time). Brian demanded (in his own language), "So what's the problem? What's happened?"

Emmett would neither raise his eyes nor stand up, not even when bidden to do so. Brian was growing increasingly frustrated. Suddenly, Justin burst out laughing and threw Brian his clothes. He had noticed Emmett's red cheeks and had correctly deduced that it was Brian's nakedness that was keeping Emmett's eyes glued to the cave floor. Brian just stared at his clothes for a moment. Then he looked at Emmett, whose cheeks were even redder now, and chuckled. He quickly dressed and then asked, in a softer voice, "So what's the problem? What's happened?"

Emmett was now looking at his King, but he was still kneeling. That made Brian a little uncomfortable, but the young man had at least lifted his eyes. Brian needed to make eye contact if he were to judge the truth of people's words (and sometimes that didn't even help). Emmett, still breathless from the run from the camp site to the cave and the frantic shaking and pleading, said hurriedly, "The Shining One sent me a dream."

That got Justin's attention. He had dressed, but had still been lounging on the white pillows on which they had slept. The strangeness of that fact (the appearance of the pillows in a cave) still hadn't registered with Brian or Justin. Justin approached Brian and Emmett. He repeated nervously, "A dream?" He knew that such dreams were the source of all Emmett's knowledge, which was vast, spanning both the physical world and the unseen.

Emmett nodded. "The forces of evil are joining together, lining up against us."

Brian tensed up. He asked, "My father's personal guards?"

Emmett shook his head. "Markus is not our enemy."

Brian and Justin exchanged a confused glance. Finally Brian inquired, "What do you mean? That's why we left the Quarters. We were running from his men."

"In spite of all appearances to the contrary, Markus is not our enemy. Your mother…" Emmett hesitated. Dare he reveal this secret? In truth, it was not his to share, but…Emmett hesitated to withhold information that might help his King.

Brian hissed, "What about my mother?"

Justin slipped his hand into Brian's. He had no idea what Emmett would tell them, but he knew firsthand how disturbing Brian's parents' role in the social order, in this situation, was to Brian. Brian wasn't even conscious of this, but he relaxed a bit and breathed easier the moment Justin's hand had made contact with his.

Emmett took a deep breath. Then he replied softly, "Your mother loves Markus."

Brian stared at Emmett blankly, and Justin's eyes widened. Finally, when Brian found his voice again, he stammered, "Wh-what?"

Emmett repeated, "Your mother loves Markus. Your mother has loved Markus since she was a girl."

Brian had difficulty wrapping his mind around the idea of loving one man but marrying another. He could never marry anyone but Justin. The very idea made him sick. He sputtered, "But then why did she marry my father?"

Emmett sighed sadly. "She had no choice. Your father had soldiers seize her at her coming of age ceremony."

Brian looked down, trying to process this new and strange information.

Emmett explained, "Markus could not save your mother from her fate, so he followed. Every breath, every action, he took after that night was calculated to get him close to your mother. He managed to rise through the ranks to the head of your father's personal guard and faster than anyone believed possible. At that time, ten years ago, Markus gave your mother the betrothal ring he had fashioned for her long before you were born, and they made love for the first time.

Brian's head shot up. "Ten years ago?" His little sister was nine.

Emmett smiled. "Yes, your sister is Markus's daughter."

Brian asked incredulously, "My father doesn't know?"

Emmett shook his head. "When Markus and your mother became, uh, reacquainted, he told your mother that he would kill your father if he ever laid another hand on her. She feared for Markus's safety. He might be able to kill your father, but he would lose his life in the process. So once a month, she casts an illusion spell on one of her ladies in waiting and (Emmett blushed), well, you can guess the rest."

Brian actually laughed then. "None of her handmaidens ever tells anyone else about this arrangement?"

Emmett shook his head. "They are very loyal. Your mother treats them quite well. She lets them, uh, cavort with whomever else they wish, refuses to let any of the other noblemen lie with them (unless they wish it), lavishes them with gifts, provides well for their families, hides their pregnancies, and eventually has children born this way secretly ferried out of the Keep, reuniting them with their fathers. If she did not, these children would live the life of a slave, never leaving the Keep, never having a chance at a normal life. I dare say that any of your mother's ladies in waiting would gladly lay down their life for her."

Brian's eyes lost focus as he contemplated how this new piece fit into the puzzle. A long moment later, he said softly, "But even if Markus loves my mother, he must hate me. Would I not just remind him of her kidnapping, her forced marriage, and their separation?"

Emmett agreed, "Yes, but he knows how deeply your mother loves you. He has sworn to protect you with his very life if need be. As it is, he is already protecting you and, by extension, Justin."

Brian narrowed his eyes and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Someone witnessed one of your sexual shenanigans with Justin, in an alley, I believe."

Brian and Justin froze and gaped at Emmett. They actually knew this already (from Daphne), but they hoped that she had been mistaken. Brian knew that if his father learned that he loved a boy, that he had made love to a boy, that that alone would mean his death at his father's hand (as well as Justin's death).

Emmett added solemnly, "I don't approve of his methods, but Markus made sure that your father would never find out that you're in love with a boy."

Brian swallowed hard. He'd heard this from Daphne, but he hadn't been certain of the truth of her words. Brian stated softly, "He killed the witness." It wasn't quite a statement or a question. Something in between.

Emmett nodded. He added huskily, "Markus slit his throat a heartbeat after the word "sodomite" had passed from his lips."

Emmett looked at Brian with a serious, determined expression. "Do not think for a moment that that person will be the only one to die if you are to fulfill your destiny. Even I, a high priest, a person who abhors violence, will not hesitate to kill to protect both you and your consort. It is all a matter of degree. You must live to reunite the clans. If you do not, many, many more will die, and those who live will be slaves."

Brian's eyes lost focus for a moment. Then he whispered, "If not my father's personal guards, then who?"

"Well, Markus and his men are coming, and they are tasked with bringing you home, but the Shining One tells me that when they reach us, Markus will perceive your greatness, the incredible potential residing in you. Until then, he will see you only as you were when last he saw you, a petulant boy playing at being a man. He desperately wishes to save himself, his Queen, and his daughter from the darkness. The journey he makes to find you will be a journey to his salvation, though he does not yet know it. He will come to see joining your ranks as the only chance he has to do that, so he will singlehandedly kill any of your father's guards who refuse to follow him into your service and pledge himself and any who remain to you."

Brian and Justin both found that revelation staggering. Especially Brian. He'd known Markus since he was a little boy, and he had always admired and feared the man. Somehow knowing that Markus would eventually throw his support behind Brian made everything seem more real, made his goal more overwhelming. Brian was truly to change the world. Brian sighed heavily. What if he could not? What if all who gave Brian their support, who threw their lot in with his, did so in error? They would not simply be forced to live in this bleak world; they would be killed, and brutally, if Suzanne's death so many years ago were any indication. In fact, once Markus pledged himself to Brian, the lives of his mother and his sister would be dependent on Brian's success or failure. Could he truly challenge his father in this way? Could he prevail? Would he be able to protect all those he loved? Or was he doing what Justin had accused him of doing when Brian admitted that he was the crown prince, signing all of their death warrants?

Emmett, oblivious to what was transpiring in Brian's mind, in his heart, continued, "No, what we face is much more frightening. Clerics of the gods of evil and mages from the sixth clan are now traveling to the Keep. They have knowledge of what is to come and untold powers. They will warn your father; they will inform him that what he thought was a simple case of a wayward son misbehaving is much more complex, that the fate of the country rests on this dispute. They will tell him that he must kill you if he wishes to remain in power, and they will aid him in trying to defeat you."

Brian looked down and closed his eyes. He was still a boy. A boy with little experience or knowledge of the world, and his only support was culled from the ranks of the downtrodden. His father had untold resources at his disposal. Brian would need a miracle to win this battle.

Justin was watching Brian and listening to his thoughts with deepening concern. He squeezed Brian's hand tighter and whispered, in Vigan, "You are no longer a boy, Brian. You became a man the moment our lips touched, the moment you recognized that something larger than yourself existed and that that something was worth fighting and even dying for. Your father may have countless resources at his disposal, soldiers and money, but he does not have the love of his people. His men fight because they feel they must, not because your father's cause is their cause. That will be his undoing."


	21. Lindsay's and Jennifer's Story, Part 1

Lindsay, a willowy young woman with blond hair, stood at an open window staring at the rising sun, as she had done every morning for the last two years. As the sky grew increasingly brighter, her eyes grew increasingly wider. To her lover, a petite woman with short, curly chestnut hair, she called excitedly, "Mel, it's happened! It's finally happened!"

Mel sat up and rubbed her eyes groggily. She had been sleeping in a large bed with an oak frame and canopy, from which a white see through fabric fell in folds. She pushed the fabric enveloping the bed aside and stood, completely naked, and then strode over to the other woman, who was also naked, covered only by her long blond hair, which fell below her waist. She slipped her arms around her lover and kissed her shoulder before asking softly, "What's happened?"

Lindsay replied, excitement still bubbling in her voice, "Look!" Then she pointed to a spot in the sky above the sun, which was now peeking over the mountains in the distance.

Mel gasped. In the sky, halfway through its path southward from the zenith to the horizon, the moon stood. It was full and glowed a deep rose color. "What! I…." Mel sputtered.

Lindsay wheeled around, smiling brightly. "Just as the prophecy said!"

"What prophecy?"

"Here, let's sit down. It's a long story." Lindsay pulled Mel quickly to a pile of satin violet-colored pillows lying on the floor.

"Eight years ago, after I had just come of age, a woman came to us. She brought her son with her, as well as a powerful magical object bearing the sign of the Huntress. That's why she thought we could help her. Because of the talisman. Back then, the high priestess was Selene. The Vigan woman, Jennifer, I think her name was, was sobbing, begging Selene to take the boy. He looked six or seven. He was a shy, quiet blond boy. It's a shame Selene had to refuse."

That got Mel's attention. Her eyes widened as she exclaimed, "She refused?"

Lindsay nodded. "She had to. Because of the prophecy."

"The prophecy? You mean…"

Lindsay was so excited that she cut Mel off and nodded furiously. "That a boy without clan, without family, without history would become the consort of our true king… that, through love, he would save our king and that our king, in turn, would save us. Everyone knows that part of the prophecy, but what is less commonly known is the part about his mother and about the gift from his father. Selene recognized the bracelet the woman, Jennifer, wore. It bore the sign of the Huntress and the Shining One's union: the rose crescent."

Mel gasped.

Lindsay nodded and grinned. "I was so fortunate to have Selene as my mentor, for this allowed me to sit in on her conversation with Jennifer and to hear Jennifer's story. Selene asked her to relay it, just to be sure. Jennifer said that shortly after she came of age, she was out walking by the sea to the south of the quarters one evening when she met him."

"Who?"

"The king's consort's father. A mysterious handsome stranger. He seemed to rise out of the sea. Jennifer was immediately smitten with him, and he with her. They made love for the first time right there on the sand with the waves softly lapping at their feet on the night of…the rose crescent."

Mel gasped again.

"Jennifer didn't understand the significance, but Selene did, of course. And, his name was Ki'ezo!"

Mel raised her eyebrows as if to say, "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

Lindsay sighed in exasperation. "Jennifer was Vigan, remember?"

"Oh….in Vigan, ezo means bring and…"

Lindsay interjected brightly, "Ki or cah means light. So Ki'ezo means to bring light or light bringer."

Mel was stunned into silence.

"Yeah. In all, Ki'ezo and Jennifer spent a week together. During the day, they walked through the Quarters holding hands and talking, and, at night, they made love by moonlight, falling asleep naked and entwined, lulled by the waves lapping softly against the shore. One morning, Jennifer awoke alone, no trace of Ki'ezo save one, the bracelet on her wrist. Actually, there were two, though she didn't know it at the time."

Mel just stared at Lindsay blankly. Lindsay laughed and gave Mel a little shove. "The boy!"

"Oh…"

"A month to the day they had first made love, Jennifer discovered that she was pregnant. To name the boy, she put uzajus (heart) and timi/tini'uo (our) together, which, in Vigan, means our heart. Later, she shortened Uzajustini'uo to Justin."


	22. Lindsay's and Jennifer's Story, Part 2

Lindsay sighed and tilted her head, a compassionate look in her eyes. "After Jennifer started to show, everyone she knew asked her who the father was and the details of their relationship. She refused to speak of it to anyone except her sister, but, unfortunately, her sister was a bit of a gossip, so, soon, everyone knew and mocked her mercilessly."

"Why?"

"They all assumed that she had been tricked by some traveling lothario. They used to tease her as she walked down the street, claiming to have seen girls in the Micor and Parian quarters wearing bracelets like hers. When she was still only a few months along, boys, thinking Jennifer easy, would push her into alcoves, some propositioning her, others actually trying to kiss and fondle her, so she left the Quarters. Her father was thrilled to see her go. He didn't like having 'his slut of a daughter' under his roof."

Mel muttered angrily, "That's some father."

Lindsay nodded. Then she continued, "So…she wandered out into the forest to the north, where the high priest of the Shining One found her. Recognizing the signs of the Huntress and the Huntress and the Shining One's union on her bracelet, he took her in."

Mel interrupted, her brow furrowed, "If the high priest of the Shining One had taken her in, why did she ask Selene to take the boy? Why not ask him?"

Lindsay smiled a sad smile. "She did. But he refused, too. He had to. Because of the prophecy. But wait, we're getting ahead of ourselves. Let's back track a bit. Shortly after Ki'ezo disappeared, Jennifer started having dreams about him. She didn't tell anyone, not even her sister. In her dreams, they would talk, laugh, and make love. Ki'ezo would even rub her belly and speak to the baby. She always remembered every detail, every moment they spent together in her dreams. After she gave birth, the dreams continued, only now the baby was in her dreams, too. These dreams continued until Jennifer showed up in the valley and probably continue even now."

Mel narrowed her eyes. "What does that mean?"

Lindsay smiled brightly. "Ki'ezo must be the avatar of one of the gods of good. Or so Selene thought."

"Not the Shining One…"

Lindsay shook her head. "No."

"Then why use the symbol of the Huntress and the Huntress and the Shining One's union on the bracelet?"

"Selene wasn't absolutely sure about that, but she had a theory…"

Impatiently Mel prodded, "Which was…"

"The gods of good couldn't prevent the gods of evil from interfering, helping the sixth clan to take power, but they empathized and wished to help the other clans. Selene believed that they agreed that one would send an avatar to impregnate a Vigan woman, giving the Vigans the gift of a child with natural magic to make up for Shiraq's suffering at Jirome's hand, a child who would one day be the key to our salvation, and that the bracelet indicated that the Huntress and the Shining One would give the Vigan child and our king help once they reached maturity. But…it seems that the god who was tasked with being the light bringer actually fell in love with Jennifer…"

Mel supplied, "And he can only visit her and the child in dreams…"

Lindsay nodded.

"Why did she need to separate from the child, from Justin?"

Lindsay frowned. "Craig."

"Craig?"

"He's a man from the Keep. One day when he was collecting taxes in the Quarters, he saw Jennifer. She was visiting her family at the time. Justin was with the high priest, so Craig didn't see the boy. He did, however, see her father and sister. He decided that Jennifer would marry him in a week's time, or he'd kill her family. She knew that her father and sister would not care for her son. Her father would not even allow Jennifer to bring the boy into his home. Justin was a bastard child and therefore a disgrace. She was afraid to tell Craig about Justin. She was sure he'd kill the boy outright. So she begged the high priest to care for him. He refused. Then she took Justin to the valley. Everyone knows that most of the Huntress's followers live here, and she recognized the Huntress's sign on the bracelet Ki'ezo left her. But, of course, Selene had to refuse. She did, however, explain about the prophecy. She promised Jennifer that she would find a way to help her son in the Keep. That it was her destiny to marry Craig. Just as it was Justin's destiny to live in the Quarters, faring for himself. But that Justin's destiny was a great one, as he would aid our king in defeating the sixth clan, and that the Huntress would help her, would show her how to help her son. Then Selene offered her a night's shelter. That night, Jennifer again dreamed of Ki'ezo. He told her, as I imagine he had told her many times, that she needed to stop fighting fate and suggested that she leave the bracelet here for safekeeping. The next morning, she finally gave in. She left the bracelet and departed. She was grieved, of course, but determined to be strong for Ki'ezo and her son. She brought Justin back to the Quarters, gave him the little gold she had, and left, though her heart broke with every step she took away from him."

"How do you know what happened after she left?"

"Selene and the high priest of the Shining One may have refused the boy shelter, but they kept an eye on him. Selene sent me to the high priest twice a year for news, and the high priest tasked his apprentice, Emmett, with watching over him, from a distance. Course, Emmett has a huge heart; he doesn't have it in him to be stern, so after he became high priest, he actually started interacting with the boy, having him over for meals and offering him occasional shelter."

Lindsay smiled, her eyes shining with admiration. "But Justin only accepted such offers when he was starving or extremely weary from hiding from the seedier elements in the Quarters. He's very proud but, thankfully, very capable."

Mel's eyes widened. "That's where you go?"

Lindsay nodded. "I haven't seen Emmett in 5 months. I knew that the time would soon come when Justin would encounter our king, when his powers would begin to manifest, but I didn't know exactly when. Before Selene died, she said only that I should look for 'the sign' presaging their arrival at dawn every morning. She didn't tell me exactly what it would be, what form it would take. She said only that I'd know it when I saw it. And right she was! Justin and our king will be here tomorrow! Then we must return the talisman his mother left for him and give him and our king whatever other aid we can."


	23. Lindsay's and Jennifer's Story, Part 3

Jennifer walked exactly ten feet before she stopped. How could she do this? How could she leave her child uncared for, unprotected? Then suddenly, she was overwhelmed with a sense of calm. She felt a…presence. She could not put a name or a face to it; but somehow she knew it was female. She heard no words. Yet she _felt_…a sound, a susurrus, a whisper, in the core of her being. Jennifer swallowed hard. For a split second, she thought maybe it was her mother's presence she was feeling, but she shook her head as she blinked back tears. Her mother had been as cold and unyielding as her father. Her mother had never held her in her arms, had never said I love you. She had never comforted her in life. She would certainly not comfort her in death. No. This presence was loving, yet not like anything Jennifer had experienced or imagined. It wasn't the kind of love she had seen childhood friends receive from overprotective mothers, not the kind of love she had shown her son. Yet it was love. It was strong and deep, but not clingy, not overbearing. Even without words, she could feel it, and it gave her strength. This love was action motivated by feeling. She knew, she had no clue how, but she knew that the presence, the Huntress (it must be…with the bracelet and the prophecy), would remain in the background, until she was needed. She would bolster Jennifer's strength when it flagged and give her insight when she was confused and afraid. Jennifer was starting to understand. This was the kind of love _she needed_ to show her son. Now. She needed to let him go so that he could become the person he was destined to become. He needed more than hugs and I love yous. He needed a mother with the wherewithal to help him achieve his destiny. She did not yet have that, but she would get it. Whatever it took, she would get it.

Selene, the petite grey-haired high priestess of the Huntress, had said that Jennifer would learn how to help her son in the Keep. So that's where she would go. She looked back once more. Justin, Uzajustini'uo, was smiling at her. But she didn't cry, and her heart didn't ache. She smiled back. Her son was a bright, caring, versatile boy. He would learn whatever he needed to survive, making friends wherever he went, friends who would love him as she did, who would help him as she would in years to come. And then, one day, he would meet his other half. The reason for his being. She was not the reason for his being, even though she had given birth to him. She was not the only person who needed him. Their true king needed him. The world needed him. And Justin would one day need her. Jennifer trembled. Like a flash, she suddenly understood everything. In the Keep, she would learn all she could about the sixth clan, its language, its politics, its weaknesses. And she would learn magic. Somehow she knew that _that_ was her destiny. And it made sense. The sixth clan had been confiscating anything related to magic for generations to further disempower the other clans. She would find this treasure trove of knowledge, teach herself, and then teach others. She would give her son as many allies as she could…and the Huntress and Ki'ezo would help her.

**Eight years later…**

Jennifer was pacing. She was desperate for news, but she would have to wait. Just a little bit longer. She had instructed Ted to contact her on the second day of the full moon, after Justin had traveled to the valley. The spell Ted would need to cast to communicate with her over such a long distance was complicated and required many spell components. He could only cast it once before he would need to gather more mugwort. But it was most potent if gathered on the eleventh day. Thus, he could only cast it once a month. So she'd told him to wait until the second day of the full moon. She'd known that that's when Justin would arrive in the valley because Jennifer's best seer had dreamed of it. When Jennifer had first visited the valley, she'd had no idea that the bracelet was magical. She should have guessed. Even then, she should have guessed. But she hadn't. If she had it in her hands now, she'd be able to determine its magical properties right away. But, of course, that was impossible. She was dying to hear about her son, but she had to be patient. She needed to wait until Ted could tell her about the bracelet. She needed to know what kind of help it would offer as well as what other magical help her son already had. Had his powers manifested? Had their true king's powers manifested? What was their extent? Did they have other magical objects? Surely they must. They'd gone to see Emmett and Debbie. Jennifer knew that Emmett, as the Shining One's proxy, would give them some help. The Shining One was powerful and favored Emmett as he had favored no other. And Emmett loved Justin. He would have given Justin and their true king something truly powerful. And Debbie…she wasn't a priestess or a mage, but a gifted seer and a trusted caretaker. All the women in her family were. They had been both since the time of Suzanne. One of Debbie's descendants had been Suzanne's handmaiden and was rumored to have been entrusted with some powerful magical object when Suzanne entered the Keep. Surely she would have returned it to their king. But Jennifer had not been able to discover what this magical object was. She had read every dusty tome she could get her hands on, but, unfortunately, none had gone into any detail about it.

If only she'd been able to go herself instead of sending Ted. But that had been impossible. Craig had assembled a veritable army to comb the land for her, ever since she had absconded with all the tomes the sixth clan had managed to confiscate. She smiled. The king would kill Craig himself if she were not found and the tomes recovered. She hoped the king was as vicious as he seemed. Craig deserved to die screaming.

Thinking back to Justin, Jennifer sighed and clenched and unclenched a fist. She'd been able to feel the dark forces gathering for the past couple of days. They would soon move against Justin and their true king. She needed to know how equipped they were to deal with this threat. She needed to know how to help them. Soon. Very soon. Just one more day, and she would know everything she needed to know.


	24. First Blood

The party was nearing the valley. Just a few more miles to go. That's when they were set on. Just as they reached a plateau on the way up to the valley's ridge, which was but a mile further, five figures emerged from the surrounding forest. In fact, Brian would not have believed it possible had he not seen it with his own eyes, but it was as though their attackers had stepped out of melting glass. Or rippling air such as one saw sometimes hearthside. Three warriors stood in front, wielding huge broad swords and shields, while two cloaked figures hung back.

One of the cloaked figures, the one in midnight blue robes, was chanting and sprinkling something on the ground. Then he stopped chanting and lifted his head. His eyes were black and cold. The moment he stopped chanting the rippling air or whatever it was disappeared. Brian supposed that that was how the group managed to sneak up on them. Otherwise, Luna would have glowed bright. Everyone, Daphne, Justin, Brian, Ted, and Emmett, was stunned. But when the warrior farthest to the left lunged at Justin, Brian pulled Luna from its sheath on his back and jumped in front of Justin, parrying the blow. That brought everyone out of their haze. Ted fell back and thrust his hand into one of the pouches hanging from his belt. He started chanting immediately and tossed black powder in an arc in front of him. Rays of bright white light exploded from his fingers, joining together into a horizontal wave that traveled past the party and toward the attackers. The other cloaked figure, the one in black robes, cried out, in the language of the Keep, "Avert your eyes," but it was too late for the other four. Right before reaching the warriors, the wave seemed to explode and sent all five attackers flying back. The four who had not looked away were blinking and rubbing their eyes. They couldn't see. Ted cracked a small smile and then started racking his brain for the words of power that would allow him to cast a more offensive spell.

Meanwhile, the black-robed wizard began chanting. Brian was uncertain what to do. He felt uncomfortable with an advantage such as this (with his foes blinded). So instead of pressing, he pushed Daphne back behind Ted. He had no idea what abilities Emmett might have, but he was sure the Shining One would not have left him unprotected. Daphne, on the other hand, was certainly the most vulnerable, at least as far as he could tell. Unfortunately, as soon as he'd gotten Daphne to relative safety, the mage in black robes let loose his spell, a bevy of magical crows. They flew directly toward Justin, flowing like black dust together and apart, alternately forming a swarm, as of locusts, and a flock of birds. Brian froze and swallowed hard. How could he combat an attack such as this? But Justin's screams a second later did something to Brian. He would never feel that he could accurately explain the transformation. The closest he could come was to say that a dam of molten heat, of burning rage, broke, setting free powers he'd never even imagined could exist, let alone within him. He bellowed and raised his left arm. The black-robed mage immediately burst into flames. Justin's screams were now replaced with those of the black-robed mage. In a matter of seconds, the mage's body was consumed. The other four recovered then. But they made no move to help their fellow. The mage in the midnight blue robes started chanting, and the warriors stepped nearer, swords drawn. Brian sheathed Luna and then closed the distance between him and the warriors in just a couple heartbeats. On the way, he reached down and grabbed a sharp stick. Facing the warrior in the center, he laughed and spun the stick in his hand. The warriors did not know what to make of this. They just stared. Then Brian stabbed the warrior in the center in the neck. The warrior's eyes widened, and he tried to scream, but he only managed to make a gurgling sound. Brian smirked and grabbed the warrior on the right by the neck. With a sickening crack, he snapped the warrior's neck and tossed him aside. The third warrior tried to run, but Brian dropped to the ground, sending his leg in a sweeping motion, tripping him. Then he jumped back up and placed a foot on the warrior's chest. A second later, Luna was unsheathed and pressing against the warrior's neck.

Unfortunately, Brian had completely ignored the second mage. Everyone, even Ted (his concentration had been disturbed by the crows, the fireball, and Brian's amazing battle skills), was watching Brian, and only Brian. Therefore, everyone was shocked when a ball of glass about two feet in diameter came hurtling toward Brian. Right before it reached him, it shattered into a million pieces. The pieces kept flying toward Brian and were soon embedded into every inch of his skin. He managed to stand upright for a very long minute, but then he started coughing up blood and fell to the ground.

Ted pulled a small dagger from his boot and threw it at the mage. It lodged in the mage's chest. The mage froze and then collapsed. Daphne and Emmett managed to flip the warrior over onto his back and were binding his wrists and ankles.

Meanwhile, Justin had fallen to his knees in front of Brian. He cupped Brian's face gently, tears welling up in his eyes. Brian no longer drew breath. Justin moaned low in his throat and shook his head. Daphne, Ted, and Emmett looked on in horror and grief. Their quest couldn't end like this. So soon. Their king couldn't be dead.

Justin would never be able to explain what came over him then. He had fallen into the greatest despair, but only for a moment. It seemed as though he had rebounded out of that darkness cloaked in hope, and in power. He was suddenly struck, infused with, the knowledge that he could save Brian…not only from the darkness within, Brian's own personal demons, his heritage, but also the darkness without. He blinked away his tears and stared into Brian's eyes. A sense of calm such he had never felt washed over him as he placed his hands flat on Brian's chest. He was then enveloped by a white glow that grew brighter and brighter until the rest of the party could no longer see him. Soon the light enveloped Brian as well, and they could see neither boy. Then as quickly as it had begun, it ended. The light dimmed and then disappeared, and Justin collapsed onto Brian, unconscious. To Ted, Daphne, and Emmett's great astonishment, Brian's eyes fluttered and then opened. He slid his arms around Justin and held him tight.


	25. Questions

So it began. The pattern the Shining One had allowed Emmett to perceive, the pattern Emmett had shared with Brian and Justin, the pattern Brian wished to reject had revealed itself to all. Inside of Brian was a precariously balanced violence, a violence only Justin could temper. Justin gave Brian an honorable purpose, and the forces of evil knew that. They must, or they would not have continually attacked Justin. Of the five in their party, there were better targets. Emmett and Ted were representatives of powerful allies. And Brian was the true king. He and he alone could unite the downtrodden. But the forces of evil would not simply eliminate Brian. Unbeknownst to Brian's father, and to Brian, they desired to have him as their new king, but, of course, only after they had corrupted him. Emmett knew without understanding how that this was the case. Justin was the key to unleashing the demon inside Brian. Justin was Brian's greatest strength and his greatest weakness. Justin's being by Brian's side brought out the best in Brian. Threatening Justin would tease out the violence, the darkness, and killing him would bring out the worst. Power without a worthy purpose was tyranny, slavery, and genocide. And the forces of evil knew that. Emmett had not stood idly by as the battle proceeded. He'd been watching, taking everything in. And he'd learned much. Clearly, to whomever had sent them, the attackers had been expendable. They had focused all but one of their attacks on Justin. Clearly, someone else had been watching. Someone else wanted to see what Brian would do, the lengths to which he would go to protect his lover. Emmett surmised that whoever had engineered the attack was quite pleased. In a matter of seconds, Brian had killed three of the five attackers. And in a manner that most would consider grisly. The fifth attacker was the only one who had assaulted Brian. Emmett couldn't be positive, but he felt strongly that that had been an act of desperation. The mage's survival instincts kicking in. Emmett was convinced that the mage had disobeyed orders. Emmett huffed a laugh. That was one of the weaknesses of those cloaked in darkness. They were selfish. They cooperated only so long as it was in their best interest to do so. The five had been surprised by Brian's abilities. Emmett had seen it in their eyes and on their faces. Emmett was sure that they been told that they would face children, children with no magical powers. Doubtless, the surviving attacker would confirm this.

Of the five, Ted, Brian, and Emmett spoke the language of the Keep best. It had been decided that Ted would question the man, who was sitting on a tree stump near where the attackers had begun their assault. Emmett needed to observe the man's reactions, so he deferred to Ted and Brian. And Brian was as surprised by his actions during the battle as everyone (everyone but Emmett) had been. He was afraid of what he would do to get answers.

Ted asked softly, in the language of the Keep, "Who sent you?"

The question was met with silence and a sneer.

Ted was not thrown in the least. He'd expected the man to be resistant. He continued, "What were your orders?"

The man spit in Ted's face. Ted frowned and wiped his face with his sleeve. Ted sighed and turned to the rest of the party. In Vigan, he said, "This is going nowhere. If only I knew a spell that would force him to tell the truth…"

Emmett's eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh! I have something that could help. I forgot that I brought it with me." Emmett immediately ran to fetch his bag. When he returned, he rummaged through it until he found what he had been looking for, a glass case with something lumpy inside. He opened the case and pulled out a stone. A triumphant look on his face, Emmett handed it to Ted. It appeared to be a normal stone, small, round, and grey. Emmett urged him on. "Place it a foot in front of him. Everyone else needs to be a few feet away from it."

"Uh, ok." Ted complied. Then he looked back at Emmett. "What now?"

Emmett smiled. "Just wait."

Everyone (but Emmett) looked on anxiously. After a few minutes of tense silence, the stone started to emit something, something that appeared to be smoke. Ted, Daphne, Brian, and Justin gaped. Soon the smoke took the form of an older woman. The shape smiled at the man and breathed, in a mellifluous voice, "Frank…"

The man's eyes widened. He asked hesitantly, "Mother?"

Emmett smiled. "Ask your questions again."

Ted did so, but hesitantly. "Who sent you?" The voice exiting Ted's throat was not Ted's, but that of the smoke shape. Justin smiled, and Brian raised an eyebrow.

The man looked down. "I can't answer that. If I do, they'll kill me."

The smoke shape frowned. Ted improvised, "You can trust me, can't you?"

"Well, yes, of course, but…they'll know if I tell you."

Ted relented, "If you can't tell me, I understand. The last thing I would want is for you to be harmed. But surely you can tell me what they asked you to do."

The man tilted his head to the right and to the left. He seemed to be struggling, as though he wanted to answer the question, but was afraid. Finally, he choked out, "To kill the blond boy."

Justin froze. Brian took Justin's hand in his and squeezed it, but he clenched his jaw, too. He had been afraid that that had been the attackers' intent.

Suddenly, the man began to shake. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he fell off of the stump. The shaking continued, but became more intense as the seconds passed. The party watched in a stunned silence. Then the man's body turned black, as though it had been burned, and, a few seconds later, he turned into dust, or, rather, ash. No one moved or said anything at first. They were puzzled and afraid. Emmett recovered first. He walked over to the pile of ash and retrieved the stone, placing it back into the glass case. Then he said, "We should continue our journey. We are expected today."

Brian nodded and cleared his throat. "Yeah, it will be too dark to travel soon."

The members of the party gathered their belongings, shook their heads in turn at the pile of ash, and then headed toward the ridge.


	26. The Sapphic Valley

They were close to the valley. Just another mile. So Emmett had said. He'd pointed out the pale white flowers (ui'de og vezi, or moon light), with seven petals and seven stamen, so pale you could almost see through them, hanging in sevens along woody stems; the deep purple shrubs with bright red flowers (Azh'uo og peza, or fire of the Huntress), seven flowers to a bunch, tracing the grey and white stone chasms that appeared here and there, and with greater frequency as they traveled, deep chasms, forming short, narrow lines, surrounded by lush green; and thin, squat trees with sea green flowers attached to the branches (Azh'uo og gopari, or bow of the Huntress). From each of these flowers, two stamen leapt in arches, one skyward, one down toward the ground. Azh'uo og gopari, too, came in sevens, with seven, exactly seven, per tree. No more, no less. Brian scanned the horizon looking for any tree with a different number (it had to be a coincidence), but found none. These elements of the landscape, Emmett had said, were the trademarks of the valley. In fact, if Emmett was to be believed, the valley was comprised primarily of ui'de og vezi, Azh'uo og peza (and the attendant chasms), and Azh'uo og gopari. However, the chasms on the valley floor were, he said, deeper and wider, and the lush green grass blanketing much of the forest stopped at the ridge. The valley was beautiful, but severe, as beautiful and severe as the Huntress herself. So Emmett had said.

But this preface did not prepare Brian (or Justin, Ted, Daphne, and Michael for that matter) for the vista that met him once he'd ascended the ridge. What Emmett had not described was the undulating lines of stone, nearly as tall as the ridge itself, threading through the valley. Brian couldn't count how many, not only because they were quite numerous but also because they intertwined. It was difficult to say where one ended and another began. And in these lines of stone were dwellings. Intricate cave systems (spanning seven levels) lit up with torches. In between these towering ridges of stone, among the grey fissures cut into the dark earth, Brian glimpsed patches of white, red and purple, and sea green even in the dim red-purple glow of dusk.

Brian scanned the ridge line, looking for the easiest way down. Emmett had been right. As beautiful as it was, the valley was not exactly welcoming. It was surrounded by walls of smooth stone and earth (mostly stone) nearly perpendicular to the floor. Walking down would be impossible. And climbing down, extremely difficult. Brian wondered how many people had fallen to their death in the attempt. Just then, as though reading Brian's mind, Justin stepped closer (he was behind Brian) and brushed his hand lightly against Brian's leg. Emmett, too, seemed to capable of telepathy, piping up, "Come on, let's go."

Brian looked over at the man in surprise (Emmett was standing to Brian's right). "Go? Where?"

"Down."

Brian just gaped for a moment. Then he replied, "How? The walls are too steep and smooth. We'd need a grappling hook and rope …" Brian bent down for a moment, running his hand along the ground, before standing once more and adding, "And the earth here is crumbly … I doubt the hook would hold, even if we had one, which we don't."

Emmett smiled. "We don't need all that. It's simple. We just walk up to the gate and knock."

"Gate?"

Emmett inclined his head. Beyond Brian, about halfway across one side of the ridge line, was a particularly thick patch of Azh'uo og peza. That seemed to be the focus of Emmett's attention. Without even thinking, and, in fact, completely unmindful that the rest of the party existed, Brian started walking toward that patch of Azh'uo og peza, almost as if he were in a trance. He had to know. Justin, overcome with the same curiosity, fell into step beside Brian. Emmett followed quickly, eagerly, but the rest of the party … well, they exchanged nervous glances before shrugging and trailing behind.

When Brian reached the patch, he knelt down and pushed the Azh'uo og peza aside. He was astounded to discover a piece of metal. It was circular and had bars … like a gate. Brian peered through the bars. He saw nothing but darkness below. He looked up at Emmett in confusion.

Emmett smiled softly. "The arch."

Brian looked back at the 'gate,' but saw nothing arch-like. Undeterred, Brian ran his hand along the top and then the bottom … until his fingers met a gap, but not one made by bars. It was small and thin and virtually undetectable to the eye. He slid his fingers inside and lifted. Sure enough, it was an arch-shaped knocker. He pounded the surrounding metal with it a few times but stopped when the gate seemed to move of its own accord. Brian released the knocker and moved his hand away, staring with wide eyes.

A moment later, a little girl with shoulder-length blond hair and an impish smile emerged. In Parian, she said, "Greetings" and then something else Brian didn't quite understand. Justin, behind Brian again, brushed his hand against Brian's leg once more and, in a whisper, translated, "Your majesty. We've eagerly awaited your arrival."

A suddenly (and unexpectedly stern) Emmett said then, in the language of the Keep, "You are in the presence of your king. Speak his language, child."

The little girl colored and looked down. Then she said, a little awkwardly, "Welcome …" She paused and looked up at Emmett. Emmett's eyes were serious, but he nodded encouragingly. She continued, "Your … highness. You … honor me." She looked back up at Emmett and smiled when he smiled. Then she disappeared.

Brian thrust his right leg into what could only be called a hole. With his foot, he searched for some catch to rest it upon. He smiled when his foot found what he realized (after a little toe exploration) was a rung, like the rung of a ladder. Then he climbed all the way in (the hole). He held onto the edge as he descended the first two rungs, but then grabbed onto the top one and descended with more confidence. One by one (starting with Justin), the party entered. Once they were all inside (to Ted's great surprise), the 'gate' closed seemingly of its own accord.


	27. The Temple

A/N: I'm dying for feedback.

The ladder down was long. Perhaps 30 times Brian's height. And as he noted when they entered a stone hallway open to the air, they weren't even one-third of the way down to the valley floor. Brian hadn't been able to see this hallway from the ridge or the many others like them. He had believed the stone ridges in the valley were comprised of connected dwellings, and they were, but they weren't caves per se. The natural walls between what Brian imagined had originally been a set of seven cave systems (one for each level) had been replaced with new stone walls. Straight up and down walls of the same size. So the ridges served as a sprawling castle. Additionally, the dwellings didn't lead directly to the outside. Rather, they opened onto one of these hallways. However, these changes in the natural formation of the ridge could not be detected outside the valley. From far away, one could only see the original cave openings, those to the outside, which remained untouched. Only the inner walls had been replaced.

"How big is this place?"

"Big. Yes."

Brian ran his hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. Justin, however, made no effort to hide his smile. Brian tried again. "What is it called?"

"The temple."

"Just the temple?"

"Yes. The temple."

"So how many people live here, um, in the temple?"

"Oh … um … 200 families."

"You all live here together?"

The girl nodded. "Very big. Yes. Some people never go on ground." She turned her big sea green eyes on the party then.

Brian raised an eyebrow. "Some never leave this place?"

"Yes. No need." The little girl smiled and gestured to her right. "Here, your majesty." She had stopped in front of a room, which like all the others had wooden doors. She opened the aforementioned door and inclined her head toward the interior, Brian imagined, to encourage him to go inside.

"Call me Brian."

"I…" She looked over (and up) at Emmett helplessly.

"If his majesty demands it, you must."

She turned back to Brian. "Here … Brian…You like, I hope." Then she bowed and continued on down the hall.

Justin called after her, "Wait."

The girl turned around and gave him a questioning look.

"My place is here. With Brian."

"But…"

Emmett patted her head. "You're a novice, are you not?"

The little girl nodded. "Lindsay is my… my…"

Emmett supplied, "Mentor."

"Yes. Mentor."

"Well, as a novice, and to the high priestess no less, surely you've been taught about the prophecy."

"I do."

"I _have_, sweetie. I _have_."

"Oh ... have. Yes. I have."

"What does it say?"

All of a sudden, the little girl looked terrified. Emmett smiled. "You can say it in Parian."

Brian interjected, "Wait. Ted can you cast that spell you used on me on her? I want to hear this."

Ted beamed. "Of course." He moved to stand in front of the little girl and took a piece of parchment from one of his pouches, placing it in his palm. Then came the musical non-Ted voice and the blackening of the parchment. Ted blew into his hand. The parchment turned to dust. When the dust disappeared, Ted said, "It is done. For the next few hours, you'll be able to understand the language of the Keep completely and to speak it perfectly."

The little girl just blinked.

Ted prodded, "Speak child."

Hesitantly, she said, "The prophecy says…" Her eyes widened, and she covered her mouth with her hands, as though she'd done something terribly, terribly wrong. She looked up at Emmett. He smiled. "Go on, dear."

She began again hesitantly, "Uh…the prophecy says … that our king …" But soon she was speaking at a much faster pace, almost as though she were reciting a lengthy prayer she had memorized: "… our true king, will be the product of the union of someone from Suzanne's line and a member of the sixth clan, that he will marry a boy without clan, without family, without history, that he, the king's consort, will save our king through love, and that our king, in turn, will save us." She took a breath and continued, "It also says that the king's consort will be a gift to all the Quarter peoples, but especially to the Vigans, from the gods of good to make up for Shiraq's suffering at Jirome's hand." She paused, looked at each member of the party conspiratorially, and then added, in a whisper, "And Lindsay says that he will actually be the son _of … a … god_." The little girl shook her head in incredulity, as though she were still having trouble believing it. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, and she was smiling brightly. Daphne, Ted, and Michael exchanged shocked glances. Emmett was just as surprised, but his face betrayed no sign. The first lesson his mentor had taught him was that surprise was not an emotion high priests were allowed, particularly not high priests of the Shining One. Brian looked over at Justin, his own eyes mirroring the little girl's shock and awe. Unconsciously, he started rubbing Justin's back.

Justin paled. For a moment, his eyes lost focus. Then he sputtered, the words almost bursting from his lips, "Wait … I'm Vigan? And the son of …"

The little girl gasped and fell to her knees. In a voice that sounded like she was very near tears, she exclaimed, "You're the king's consort? Of course you are. The rings. The rings! How could I have missed the rings? Oh…the Huntress forgive me, what have I done?" She looked up at Brian and Justin in turn, crying out, "Your majesty … your royal highness, I beg your forgiveness." Then she bowed her head again, so low it almost touched the ground. "I meant no offense. I swear!"

Justin smiled and patted her on the head. "Call me Justin."

The little girl looked up. "Does that mean you forgive me?"

"I forgive."

"And you …your …" The girl bit her lip. "And you … Brian?"

Brian nodded and smiled a little.

The little girl smiled, too, though hers was closer to the Justin variety, and stood. Then she turned and led the rest of their party away.

TBC…(I have one more part to post, well, I started it; it's not quite done yet. I hope to post it in the evening. It will have a lot of Brian/Justin interaction)


	28. Disturbed, everyone and in all senses

The room to which the little girl had brought them was enormous. It spanned the width of the ridge, with two windows, one on each side. If they pushed open the shutters, they could see the hallway and, through the hallway window opposite, the sky. Brian knew this because he opened both and peered out. The sky was black now, except for the pinpoints of light forming the stars. The moon had not yet risen. He closed the second window, the one on the far side of the room and turned to Justin. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. The bed itself was quite large. Brian could have been two feet taller and still stretch out on it, and five people could have slept in it comfortably. The bed posts were made of a light, light brown wood. In them were carved images of the Huntress and the Shining One, Brian imagined. On one post, the woman's hair was falling out of a braid, which reached her lower back. She was glancing behind her, but she appeared to be running. She didn't look scared, but rather determined and even a little angry. The man was behind her. He was tall with broad shoulders and a face so round it looked circular. What was most striking was his eyes. Brian couldn't say exactly what it was about them that he found unique, but he was momentarily captivated by them, so much so that he forgot where he was and what he was thinking for a few seconds. Two of the other four posts depicted the Shining One chasing the Huntress and the fourth, him catching her. Here the Shining One was caressing her cheek. She seemed as captivated by the Shining One's eyes as Brian had been, and she actually looked stricken, terrified. Her eyes were wide, her mouth open slightly. Brian shook his head, as though to clear it, and looked back at Justin. Justin was now picking at the fabric of his pants and staring at the floor.

In the language of the Keep, Justin suddenly spoke. He said, his voice soft, his words tentative, "I wonder. What the girl say …"

"You wonder if it's true?"

Justin nodded.

Brian shrugged and shook his head once more. "I don't know." Then he sighed and sat on the bed next to Justin. After a long pause, he repeated, "I don't know." And after yet another, he said, "We still haven't talked about it."

Justin lifted his head until his eyes met Brian's. "What?"

Brian's eyes widened. "The mysterious appearance of pillows in the cave. The way I was able to protect you from the magical crows. The way you brought me_ back to life_."

Justin shook his head frantically. When he spoke, he sounded like he was out of breath, or hyperventilating. "No. I didn't do."

Brian's eyes darkened. In a monotone, he said, "I was dead."

Justin shook his head again. Several times in fact. Now his voice was firm, though still frightened. "No."

"I was dead, and you know it."

"No." Justin looked down. "No."

Brian closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them, Justin was in the closet, sitting on the floor, his back against the stone wall.

Brian laughed. "What are you doing in there?" The bigger question was how Justin had gotten up without making the bed move. Brian was constantly amazed by Justin's stealth.

"The room … too big. Feel … open. Vulnerable." But it wasn't just that. Justin needed to separate himself from Brian, particularly Brian's words. Brian's death.

And Brian knew it, without understanding how. Still, the room was huge, a bit smaller than Brian's back at the Keep, but still three times the size of Justin's basement.

Brian smiled at Justin, choosing to focus on Justin's unease in lavish surroundings, that is, until Justin started rocking back and forth. A single tear rolled down his cheek. Brian stood and walked over to the closet, but he didn't enter. Not at first. Instead, he sat on the floor, cross-legged, right in front of the door.

Brian hesitated (he was certain he would find whatever it was disturbing, maybe painful) before finally asking, "What's wrong?"

Justin looked over at Brian and opened his mouth, but no words came. When he finally managed to speak, he said only, "I want … I want …"

Brian swallowed hard. "What?" He repeated like a mantra in his head, 'Don't say it. Don't say it.' He wasn't sure exactly what he was afraid Justin would say. Just that it would involve sadness, fear, and regret. Brian wasn't 'happy' to be tasked with saving his people, not exactly, but he couldn't wish it away because that would mean wishing Justin away. And that he could never do.

Justin closed his eyes and exhaled a shuddery breath. Then in Vigan, he said, "I want my old life back."

Brian stiffened.

"I want to eat bread and drink coffee with Daphne in the morning and then go to the market and draw pictures of tourists during the day." Justin laughed, but there was no joy in it. I want to hide from predators in the Quarters at night and visit Emmett sometimes, when I'm really, really tired."

Brian clenched a fist, and also in Vigan, asked, "You sad we meet?"

Justin gasped. His eyes widened. "No! No." Then looking directly into Brian's eyes, from which Brian could not banish his fear, Justin repeated firmly, "No. Never." After a pause and a sigh, he added, "But why can't we still be in my little basement? Touching and kissing. Not caring about the world outside."

"I also want. But …"

Justin sighed. "But your father wouldn't have let us be happy there. I know. I know." Justin pulled Brian into the closet and then straddled him, burying his face in Brian's neck and holding him tight. Justin was crying now, really crying. "You did die, Brian. You were dead. And I don't know how I saved you. What if you die again, and I can't … I can't do it again?"

Brian slid his arms around Justin's waist and whispered, "You scared? Did you see? I was … frightening. When you scream … I became … I don't know. Frightening. Everything people say … like my father."

"No. No! You are not your father. You could never be. Fierce is one thing. Cruel is another. You could never be cruel."

"I burn him. He covered in flames. Screaming."

"He attacked us. He hurt me. What else could you do?"

"Not that." After a pause, Brian repeated, "Not that." He switched to his own language then. "But I'd do it all over again. As frightening as I was. I'd do that and much, much worse to anyone who hurt you. That's the scariest part. There is nothing I wouldn't do to protect you." In a husky whisper, he added, "Nothing."

Justin didn't know what to say. So he just held Brian tighter.

Brian laughed suddenly. "Still, Markus would be amazed at my skill with Luna. At my mother's insistence, he started teaching me how to fight. But he said I didn't have sufficient concentration to ever excel at swordplay. If only he'd seen." Brian laughed. "If only he'd seen."

Justin pulled back and smiled a little shyly. "You were … beautiful."

"Beautiful?"

Justin blushed. "And… sexy."

Turning back to Vigan, Brian said, "Basa?" (Sexy?)

Justin smiled brightly. "You remember?"

"Ossa ubaphersu." (Everything you say.)

A moment later, Brian was on his back, Justin lying on top of him, Justin's lips on Brian's, Justin's tongue in Brian's mouth.

Markus and his men had traveled almost nonstop for two days and two nights. They had followed Brian and his lover along the river to the base of a large oak (where they'd found the remnants of a fire), to the mountain and up, until they spotted a well-lit cave. The cave of some middle-aged wise woman. Somehow she'd known they were coming. When they approached, she stepped outside. In Micoran, she said, "It's about time you arrived. If you don't hurry, you'll miss everything." Markus, none too gently, pushed her into a chair just inside the mouth of the cave. He was still standing just outside, his men a few feet behind him. A gentle breeze blew, and their armor clinked softly in its wake. He hissed, "Where have Prince Brian and his lover gone?"

"You mean King Brian."

"His father yet lives. He is but the crown prince."

"No. He is the true king. You of all people should know that."

"Why me of all people?"

"Because you know who his mother is."

Markus frowned. Then he barked to his men, "Start back down the mountain. Look for tracks leading away, toward the valley. I'll meet you shortly." Once they departed, he growled, "What do you know of the Queen?"

"She is not Queen."

In a flash of silver, Markus drew his sword and pressed the tip to her jugular. "Say that again, and I'll slit your throat."

The woman just laughed. So hard in fact that the tip of the sword nicked her. Blood ran in a tiny rivulet down her neck, staining her white blouse. "She might be your Queen and the mother of the true heir, but she is not the one. She is not destined to change the world. Not as Queen."

Markus resheathed his sword. He shook his head. In a softer voice, he said, "I do not understand."

"Yes, you do. You knew long ago that she was special and not just because you loved her. You've seen her powers. You had to have wondered whether she was the heir to Suzanne's line."

Markus swallowed hard.

"She could have been, but fate has laid out another path for her. Your shared sorrow was not for nothing. It allowed her to give birth to our salvation. Having done that, her life is now her own. And she has made it her own, has she not?"

Markus just stared.

"What made you the man you are, what damned you, will save you. Have faith and, when the time comes, choose the righteous path and you will attain the happiness you feared you would never know. It's not too late."

"You're crazy old woman."

"You do not believe that. In the days and months to come, you will have a chance to be the boy who once chased butterflies…"

Markus grabbed Debbie by the throat then, pulling her out of the chair and out of the cave and then pushing her up against the external wall. "How do you know about that?"

"I'm a seer. The gods have blessed me with the ability to see the past and the future. I look at you and do not see the man you have become, but the little boy you once were. So full of light and hope. Reclaim that light, that hope, and you will help to set the world to rights. Continue to dwell in the darkness and you will be lost forever. And your daughter along with you."

Markus released Debbie. She fell to the ground. "How…how do you know about her?"

"I already told you."

"And the Queen?"

"Her fate is tied to yours."

Markus backed up slowly, shaking his head, his eyes wide. Then he turned and walked away. Quickly.

Brian had Justin's pants down and off and was about to take his manhood into his mouth when the bedroom door opened. Daphne gasped, "Oh my!" and turned away, though she did not leave the room. Ted and Michael entered after her. Brian sighed and sat back on his calves. Justin scrambled to get his pants back on. Brian snapped, "What are you doing here?"

Daphne peeked over her shoulder and, seeing that Justin was dressed once more, she turned all the way around. In Vigan, she said, "Our rooms are too big." She actually shivered then. "It's creepy. I'm used to sleeping in the pantry on the floor, Ted in a tiny dark novice cell, and Michael in the corner of his mom's cave. Can, can, we sleep in here with you?"

Ted added helpfully, "We'll sleep on the floor."

Brian frowned. He was about to say no when Justin jumped up, smiling, and said, "Yes. Yes. Stay here." Brian sighed and buried his head in his hands.

TBC…


End file.
